A Part of the Club
by Eryessa
Summary: Delaney Monroe is AJ Styles' sister, who had been a part of the Bullet Club but she was married once to a not so great man. Roman Reigns is looking for romance after a failed marriage ends up having to prove to The Club that he has Delaney's best interests in heart. Can Delaney trust him or will she be afraid to take the step forward to live again while dealing with other issues?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As a part of The Club, it was strange to find myself attracted to a man like Roman Reigns.

Roman was standing in front of Seth Rollins when I was walking by with a stack of papers. Both men had a place in that Raw show and apparently so did Sasha Banks. She was approaching at a hot pace and ran right into my my shoulder. I spun to the right, my papers rain down to the floor and a hand caught my elbow to keep me from falling.

"Get out of my way!" Banks all but growled at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" Seth looked at the female superstar.

"Stupid workers don't know when to keep their space." She looked me over. "Stay out of my way next time, goblin. God, you're ugly."

"Hey!" Seth yelled at her back.

She walked away waving at someone off in the distance. Me, I wasn't shocked at all. My face had been screwed up for some time anyway.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked in his deep voice.

I shivered. "I'm fine, thanks." I turned to face away from him, so he didn't have to stare at me any longer.

I turned to pick up my fallen papers but Roman and Seth were already doing that for me. I bit at the inside of my lip and watched the two of them stand up with papers in hand.

"Anything else you need? Where were you heading anyway?" Seth asked.

"Oh I'm looking for where Vince McMahon is holding court. He requested stuff and I'm just delivering them." I said.

"We'll show you the way, sweetheart." Roman said.

"Delaney, my name is Delaney Monroe."

"Alright, Del, come with us." Seth motioned in the direction that I was heading in the first place.

I knew where the room McMahon was hiding in, but I didn't tell them that. The two of them talked about their places in the show so I figured they have forgotten that I was there with them. Maybe they were going to play a prank and get me in trouble with my supervisor or even Vince McMahon himself.

"Hey, Vince, found your paperwork chick getting berated by Banks." Seth announced as they entered the room.

"Yeah? Do I have to interfere?" The WWE CEO asked as he looked up at me.

I shook my head. "No, sir, I don't want to start any backstage drama. Here are the papers you requested." I handed him the papers. "Would you like another Diet Pepper, sir?" I motioned to the empty bottle.

"No. I'll take a water and a Power Up bar."

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

I turned to leave only to bump into Roman. I felt his hand on my back and he allowed me to walk around him. He smiled at me and I smiled in return before leaving the room.

This was the life of a basic runner in the WWE and I liked it. There was always something that needed to be delivered on time and in an orderly fashion. I didn't usually deal with any of the superstars so interacting with Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins was a little surprising, but only a little because of a group of guys that were like older brothers to me.

"Hey, Laney, how's it going?" Luke Gallows draped an arm around my shoulder as I entered the catering room.

I laughed as I squeezed his hand before pushing it off me. "I'm on the run for The Man." That was McMahon's code name among the workers and between my friends.

Karl Anderson ruffled my hair. "Oh yeah. I saw you with Rollins and Reigns. You talk to them?"

"Yeah but only because a woman ran into me and they were kind enough to help pick up my papers. Now I'm gathering things for The Man."

"We'll let you get it done." Karl winked at me.

I waved and headed over to the tables where they kept protein bars and energy bars for the performers. I grabbed two water bottles and McMahon's Power Up bars.

Just as I turned to leave I didn't get to far before I found Reigns approaching.

"Hi, Delaney." He said as he reached around me to grab a bottle of water.

"Hi. Bye." I walked by him and went back to do my job.

Luckily I didn't run into Sasha Banks, which was the whole reason for me to hug the walls anytime a performer walked by. Until I felt arms around me, not large arms but still really good arms that were attached to an equally good man.

"There's my Lego buddy." Finn Balor said in my ear. "Are you going to SmackDown to see your brother?"

"Yeah." I pulled back and looked up at him. "How's it going, Finn?"

"Good. I saw you drop off Vince's snacks. I'm surprised you're still alive."

I smiled. Pushing my light brown, nearly sunburned yellow hair out of my eyes and looked at him. Finn had been a constant part of my life since my older brother took over the Bullet Club when Finn left NJPW back in 2014. AJ had actually got me this job and our group of friends were the best part of my time on the road.

"Karl saw you talking to Reigns earlier." Finn said.

"The keyword is talk, that's all we did." I crossed my arms.

"I'm looking out for you, Delaney." He frowned. "I'm sorry if I pushed your buttons."

I sighed. "Like you said, you are looking out for me. I appreciate it, Finn, but after what happened I don't want to start anything with another wrestler."

He kissed my forehead. "I trust you, Delly, so I'll let you get back to work." Squeezing my shoulder he walked away.

I went to find my supervisor to see if there was anything else that needed to be done.

As a Runner, or a Production Assistant, I had to do a lot of different things for the company. This included helping out the electrical department when it came to keeping a flow between the production truck and the main stage area. Even as simple as a missing electrical component could cause havoc for everyone. I did found that missing piece of electrical equipment that the electrical department was looking for. I had to bring it down to the stage area and there were some superstars hanging around and talking on stage or around the ring.

"Hi again." Roman said again as I was holding one of the cords for the tech.

"Hi." I replied.

"Are you doing anything tonight after the show?"

"Yeah. I have to get over to SmackDown. I do runner work for them as well." I saw as the tech took the cord from me.

I started to walk away only to have him stop me by grabbing my elbow. Luke was nearby and he stood straighter when he saw Roman touching me. It wasn't just him either, the two other Balor Club members were watching as well. My gaze darted back to Roman.

"Please let go of my arm." I said as I placed my hand over the top of his to get his attention.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've tried to get a woman's attention." He dropped his hold. "I'm divorced."

"Okay. Sure I guess. But sorry, I have to head out after the show. Now I have to go figure out if there is a complete connection between here and the production truck. Excuse me, Roman."

He didn't follow, which I was grateful for. It meant I didn't have to deal with his strange gray eyes watching me or having The Club check on me.

* * *

 **Here's a funny fact, I was standing in line at the grocery store for ten minutes, bored out of my mind when I started writing this story on my phone. I'm not sure how far it will go but I hope you guys liked this first installment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

AJ Styles, a man everyone either respected, adored or hated. He was my half brother and he hugged the air out of me the moment we met up backstage at SmackDown.

"Hey, Sis." AJ said when he pulled back.

Baron Corbin had been watching us but didn't approach. But I ignored him, after what happened the last time I figured ignoring him was the best option.

"I heard you had to pry Reigns off your arm the other day."

"Yeah but I told him off. Or did Karl forget to mention that fact?" I asked.

He sighed. "Are we that bad?" He asked.

"You have every right to be. This place is full of big scary men." I flicked my eyes over to Corbin again. "But I'm okay with it. If you had asked me about it over a month ago and I would have admitted I wasn't comfortable with this. Now I'm better."

He smiled. "I'm happy that you've come along way recently. I'll let you get back to work. Stop by if you want to talk."

I hugged my brother and went to where the production area was set up in the back.

SmackDown was a lot easier to work, I had started there first and then moved over to the Raw when they needed more help over on that show.

 _ **Coming to the house show? -Finn**_

I smiled at the text.

 _ **If you want me to. It's this Thursday right? -Delaney**_

 _ **It is. See you around Noon. Charleston is nice this time of year. -Finn**_

We made plans to meet up with Karl and Luke there as they were having a three on three tag match against The Miz and his cronies.

"Hey, Del," Sami Zayne said as I was walking to catering for water bottles.

The auburn haired man was leaning up against the crates that weren't being used. Kevin Owens was texting his wife.

"Hi, Zayne." I waved at him.

"Words are going around about Reigns asking you out." The Canadian wrestler stated.

"He did and I declined."

"Good for you. You don't need a guy like him after you."

"Finn is a good choice. You've known him for a few years." Kevin said from his spot on the wall.

"The guys in The Club are more like brothers to me. If it weren't for them then I would be closed off from the world. And I wouldn't have you two to bother me." I smiled at them and walked away.

It was strange to have two heels as friends. Maybe it was because both were respectful or it had been that previous interaction with Baron Corbin where they stepped in. But nonetheless, AJ accepted them considering that Kevin was married and Sami was a goofball.

A little further down the hall, I knocked on the women's locker room door and poked my head in. "Hey ladies. I have next week scripts." I announced.

Charlotte Flair nearly screamed when seeing me. "I'm so glad you're here, Del. Can you drive for us? We ladies are going out on the town to have some fun."

"Oh I don't know, Char. You know I'm not a clubber." I sat down on the nearby bench.

Ruby Riott plopped down next to me. "Please. I would like to hang out. We've not had that chance in a while."

"Actually, Tyson and I are going to to dinner." Natalya said. "Maybe some other time, maybe around Mania."

Becky, with whom Finn trained back in Ireland, sat down on the other side of me. "Ya want us to beg?"

"No, please don't. Let me see if AJ wants to do anything afterwards and if not then I'll join you guys. I'll just leave your scripts and stuff here."

I eased up off the bench and headed out.

Sami was chatting with Kevin when I found myself without anything to do after making some rounds. I saw AJ approach them so I figured I'd go talk to him about a women's night out.

"Delightful Delaney," Baron said as he reached out and grabbed my shoulder. "Be mine tonight."

"No." I shrugged off his hand.

It hurt when he grabbed me by the elbow and forced me to turn around.

"Ow! STOP!" I yelped.

"Yo! Hey, don't be grabbing no woman like that!" A man yelled out.

Jimmy and Jey Uso the SmackDown tag team champions cornered Baron Corbin, Jimmy's wife pulled me away from the three of them.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked.

I didn't answer. My brother and friends approached fast and hot, my brother glaring at the taller man.

"What's your problem, man? You think it's good to put your hands in a woman?" One of the Uso duo asked.

"Did you grab my sister again?" AJ asked, his voice tight as he put himself between me and the nearly 7ft tall man.

Corbin's eyes shifted to the group. All were shorter than him but the numbers were against him. Sami had put himself between Corbin and then Naomi and me. He glanced back at us and then at the other superstar.

"I know her kind. Act all innocent when they play the field. Just seeing if she really was that type." Corbin said.

"She's not your type. That's for damn sure." Sami said, his voice dipping several octaves.

"Sure she is." He laughed. "I'd pay a lot just to have her." He said as he turned around and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked again, her hand rubbing my hands.

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks for stepping in." I looked at the Uso brothers when I said that.

"Yeah, thanks guys." AJ said. "What's his problem? Do you want me to talk to Bryan about this? Your supervisor?"

"Only if he does it again. I've already had some problems over on Raw." I rubbed my sore arm, seeing a hand mark where Corbin grabbed me. "Hey, Bubba, Charlotte and some of the other women invited me out. They need a designated driver and I was wondering if that was okay or if you wanted to do something after the show."

"Nah, you go out and have fun, Sisser. Call me if you need me." My brother said. His eyes kept shifting to my arm.

"Cool, looks like you're heading our way after the show." Naomi said, smiling as put her hands on her hips. "You are going to change though, right?"

"Uh oh." Jey said.

"Uh oh what?" Sami asked. Even Kevin looked worried.

"Wardrobe change and make up, I'd say soon. I would rather wait until later to see what my wife is capable of." Jimmy said as he stepped back from Naomi's wild smile that was directed at me.

I swallowed the spit in my mouth and recited prayers to anything that could hear them.

I got scared.

* * *

 **Well, it seems that Delaney has some issue with not only Banks but also Corbin. More to come, in time at least.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Well one thing was for sure, the costume department was a woman's best friend. Sure they had performance attire but they also had regular clothes. Somehow I was told to wear a skirt, though I did negotiate flats for the occasion.

"I have a bad knee, I can't walk in anything with heels." I told the women that were putting my clubbing outfit together.

So after SmackDown I found myself in walking in an outfit that looked like I was strutting. The skirt was hugging my hips and thighs, it was a miracle there was no flashing with the dramatic V neck red top I was told to wear.

"Holy shit." I smirked when hearing Sami.

"Do I look okay?" I asked the Canadian.

"Better than okay. You even shined your hair." He looked me over. "Are you even AJ Styles' sister?"

"I'm heading out. The women rented an SUV for the night. I'll be fine. Tell AJ that for me."

I left him in the hall as I headed outside.

The SmackDown women's division was more tolerable than Raw's. Maybe it was because I knew Charlotte for years because her father and my brother worked together in TNA Wrestling together. She was my co-pilot to the club while we sang like geese to the radio.

Before long I was sitting at the bar with a bottle of water in hand while watching the women's roster danced and had fun. The pain in my knee flared up again and I sighed. _At least the water was cold,_ I thought.

The music thumped in my chest. It danced in my head, a club remix of Mad Love by Sean Paul and David Guetta. I liked those kinds of music, ones I could sway to, which I found myself doing as I watched Ruby Riott and her faction get down on the nearby dance floor.

"Hi, Delaney."

I watched Roman Reigns sit down in the empty seat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I had to yell over the music so he could hear me.

He smiled, his thin lips quirking into a lopsided grin. "My cousins are the Usos. They invited me here. I'll be at Thursday's house show."

He waved for the bartender and requested a cold beer. He reached up and pulled his hair out of the bun at the back of his head. I watched his single strand of black hair fall down over his shoulder as he leaned his arms on the bar. He turned his head to look at me, which made me look away.

"Who do I have to punch for giving you that?" He reached over and ran his finger up and down my exposed arm.

The mark Corbin left was a slight bruise. I pressed my knees together and gripped my water bottle tighter in my hands as Roman continued to rub at that spot. What was he trying to do, make it disappear?

"It seems that no matter where I go trouble follows." I said. "AJ will make sure that it doesn't happen a second time."

"You know Styles?" He asked.

"He's my half brother but still my brother. Of course The Club also act as brothers so I'm not always alone."

When I took a drink of my water I looked at Roman. He was staring at me with wide gray eyes that changed with the strobe lights as the song changed. His finger still rubbed my arm.

"So getting to know you is out of the question then?"

"I'll always welcome new friends but they have to prove that they have no wrong intentions for me."

"What happened to make you so guarded?"

I shook my head. "Not telling you tonight."

"How about after the house show? We can travel to Mania together."

"No." I shook my head. "Prove to me that you're different from the man that left this." I motioned to my arm. "Then maybe I'll tell you my story."

He leaned in close."Challenge accepted, Babygirl." Roman said loud enough just so that I could hear him.

His hot breath made my skin crawl, fresh goosebumps spread out over my arms as his finger went back to caressing my arm right over the bruise. I took a shaky breath and pulled back a little.

Roman didn't say much of anything except for small talk about this and that. I didn't mind but that was because I watched the Riott Squad occupy a table nearby for some drinks with a group of male wrestlers. Charlotte was with a few of the others having a blast herself and I wasn't doing much of anything.

"I forgot to mention that you look great tonight." I heard Roman say.

When I looked at him I about jumped off my bar stool when Baron Corbin sat down on the other side of Roman. I looked away knowing why he was there in the first place. But he wasn't the only one to sit down at the bar, Seth Rollins sat down on the other side of me.

"Really?" I asked, thankful the music was so loud that he obviously didn't hear me.

Seth leaned forward and looked at Corbin, brows arched slightly. I didn't know what was going on but it seemed like no one trusted Corbin.

"It seems like Banks isn't the only one to have some issues with you." Seth leaned towards me to talk.

"It isn't the first time he's made it clear. I just ignore it." I said. At least I tried to ignore it.

He leaned back as if to look at Roman.

"Where's AJ?" Seth asked.

"Not here. I'm the designated driver for a lot of the divas tonight because I don't drink. And I'm not a clubber but Charlotte is my my friend so I'm doing this for her."

"What do you like to do when you're not being dragged to a club?" Roman asked.

"I used to work at a horse stable in Georgia, tending to horses and taking hikes out in the woods."

"You used to?" Roman asked.

"It's a part of my personal life I'm not going to disclose just yet with you." I took a drink of my water only to find that it was empty. "Besides the obvious, what do you guys do for fun?"

"Hitting the gym when possible, but I like to rewatch all the Harry Potter movies and reread the books while I travel. I won't turn down a Star Wars marathon." Seth said.

I smiled. "I appreciate a good book when I can't sleep. Though I'm trying to watch the Marvel movies in order to figure out the whole Avengers timeline."

"I love to cook." Roman said. "Anytime I'm home I have to cook. I try to keep in touch with my Samoan heritage through what I cook. My daughter loves to help me."

I had forgotten that he had a daughter. That was as far into his personal life that I was willing to look. He did mention that he was divorced.

Charlotte tapped me on my shoulder little bit later. "Hey, Riott isn't feeling good and we're getting bored. Let's get out of here and go to bed."

"Sure. Can you guys meet me out at the SUV? I have to use the restroom." I said.

Seth put some money down on the the bar. "I got you covered, Del."

"Thanks, Seth."

I got up, found the restroom and had no problem waiting for a stall to free up. When I left the restroom and was heading towards the club exit I felt a hand grab me and forced me up against a wall.

"Think you find it funny that you can saunter around like a slut and act all innocent?" Corbin's putrid breath skimmed across me ear and into my face.

Bile rose up in the back of my throat as I tried to get his hands off my hips and get his body away from mine. One of his hands came up and grabbed my left breast through the shirt.

"You're just another locker room whore for us guys to share." He gripped my hip harder. "I bet you would love it."

The self defense teacher had shown me how to defend myself, regardless if my knee was still giving me issues. But at least he had his left knee between my legs and he had to bend down to my level. I did have to jump to knee thrust up so that I could knee his groin but is was worth it when he fell to his knees.

"Delaney!" I looked up as Roman and Seth made their way to me. "Babygirl, shit! What the hell are you thinking, fool?"

I made it around Corbin and even though my left knee protested I was welcomed into Seth's safe hands. Roman took a wide leg stance, his body turned and his head lowered as he stared at Corbin.

"Try that again, Corbin. I'm sure we can get Vince to fire your ass." Roman said.

Seth pulled me back. "Come on, man let's get out of here. He's not worth it. She did a number on his ego."

Roman turned to look at me then at Seth and nodded. We left Corbin to gather himself up and we headed outside. The only thing was that Roman was leading me out by the hand, Setg following behind with a hand on my shoulder. Unlike the other times, Seth didn't painfully grip my shoulder.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked as the three of us approached the SUV. "Del, are you okay?"

"Corbin got to her." Roman said.

"Again?" Jimmy asked.

"This happened before?" Roman asked.

"I have had a total two run ins with him before tonight. I don't know why he's got this thing for me but its annoying." Actually I had a feeling about why Corbin was coming after me but I had kept it quiet until I could be alone with AJ.

"Just annoying, Babygirl?" Roman asked.

"Trust me, she's dealt with a lot more than someone like Corbin." Charlotte told them. "But we'll talk to your brother about this back at the hotel."

I nodded as she handed me the keys to the SUV before I turned towards Roman and Seth. "Thanks for the backup response. I'll see you guys later. I have to get these women back to the hotel."

"Drive safe, Babygirl."

If AJ saw what he did next, or any of the other Bullet Club members, they would have jumped him. Roman leaned down and kissed my cheek, pulling me in for a one armed hug.

"Yeah. Stay safe." Seth hugged me as well.

They said their goodbyes and left for their nearby rental. I got in the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

 **I wanted to get this out to you guys. I hope you liked it. I've got that surprise waiting for you soon. I just have to do something first.**

 **Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I, Delaney Joy Monroe, am a sucker for big men with big arms. I mean I had been surrounded by them anytime I was with my brother. But this was just ridiculous.

For one, when I came to the venue for the house show in Atlanta, GA I hadn't expected to see Roman Reigns doing pull up reps on a bar in the backstage area. And of course I stopped to stare at the intricate tattoos on his right arm as it bulged under the stress of the workout.

Roman wasn't paying attention to me but Seth Rollins had because he saw AJ waved me over. As I headed over towards them I hid a shriek when Finn walked around the corner.

"Finn! Hi. I didn't know you were going to be here." I attempted to jog up to them, as much as my knee was allowing. "I love seeing your handsome face."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm not that good looking."

I smiled at him. He smiled as well. We busted out laughing. That was what I needed, another person just to have fun with.

"How are you doing?" He rubbed my arm.

"I haven't ran into any petty women or jackass men. So that's a plus in my book."

It was well known about what happened at the club but I didn't tell my friends or rescuers what Corbin had told me. I knew because of the fact on how people were watching me. All they knew was the nut cracker from hell I gave the nearly seven foot tall man.

"I'm heading for home to see Wendy and the kids. Do you want to come with?" AJ asked when Finn and I joined up with the group.

"Oh, I don't know." I didn't want to go back to the area where everything that led up to me working for the WWE had happened. It was still talk of the town.

Finn must have saw the sudden change in my face because he gave me another option. "Actually a bunch of us are doing road trip to Wrestlemania." Finn said. "Want to join us?"

"Sure." I nodded. "When are we heading out?"

"Tomorrow morning. Bright and early."

"So at about six then?" Give or take, but that was always Finn's favorite time to leave on a road trip.

He smiled and in Finn fashion he bumped his hip with mine, rubbed my back and walked away.

"Why did you two never hook up?" My brother asked. "You look good together."

I shrugged. "Maybe I just don't want to date right now."

AJ shook his head. "You'll move on one of these days, sis. You'll see."

I glanced over at Roman as he finished his reps. He turned and looked at me, and I'll be damned if I didn't see a flirtatious smile directed at me. It made my mouth dry like the Sahara and brain a blubbering mush.

My brain was so mushy that I made a sorry excuse of that I needed to do something for someone, because even Seth was looking too damn cute for my liking. For some reason I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of Roman. So any excuse was a good excuse, at least for that moment.

In my opinion, house shows were always the best when I worked them. There were no running and fetching papers, the electronics were minimal and everything else more personal in this setting. I didn't do much else besides deliver water bottles to performers. House shows weren't where I did a lot all together but if AJ was there or any of the other guys then I was all for it.

"Del-chan!" Shinske Nakamura called out to me as I was texting my sister in law.

"Kon'nichiwa, Shin." I said as I put my phone away.

"You look good today. Going with your brother home?"

I shook my head. "Traveling with Finn to Mania. Long car ride but that's okay. We've not traveled together in a while."

"Roman and Seth, too?"

"Uh not that I'm aware of. It will be a group of us."

He was older than me. I knew Shin when AJ was performing in Japan and I would go to see him. Shin, like a lot of the other NJPW veterans, were like an extended family for me. I knew I could trust them at a moment's notice.

"You stay safe, Del-chan. There are bad people around. Call if you need help." Shin bowed but only because I was so short and so he could kiss the top of my head.

I had great friends, I decided. I had a great family, too.

After the show was over -thankfully no Banks or Baron were there- I was preparing to leave when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Hi, Delaney." Roman said as he came out with a backpack and a large duffel in hand.

"Hi. How are you doing? You had a nasty fall in your match." I said. He fell over the top rope and landed awkwardly, at least that was what I was told.

"Yeah, my head and neck are killing me." He reached up with his hand to rub his neck.

"Here. Let me take that for you." I reached out for his duffel.

He moved back. "No I got it."

Narrowing my eyes, I grabbed it and pulled the duffel from his grasp. "Yeah but now I got it. I'll be taking the backpack, too." I held my other hand out.

He stood to his full height, looking at me down his nose. It just proved how much smaller I was and it made my chest tighten because of past experiences. I may have been a sucker for muscled men but the one I thought I loved hurt me in more ways than one. I wasn't going to let this big man intimidate me.

"Where's your rental, Roman?" I asked.

"He rode with me." Seth said as he walked up. "Is he being a bitch about needing help again? He often refuses help."

I smiled. "Is he always a big baby about being in pain?"

"Actually he's only like that when a pretty girl tries to do what he thinks she shouldn't be doing. But you look capable of carrying a simple bag." Seth smiled, but not at me.

"Ass." Roman said.

"And what an ass it is." Seth responded and nodded with his head. "The rental is this way."

He led the way and I was happy to follow his nice ass. I heard Roman follow. I also heard him growl, which made me walk taller but closer to Seth.

"Ready for the road trip with Finn tomorrow?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah. I usually travel with other staff members so it's good to be with my friends. Until someone farts."

That got Roman to laugh. His baritone voice danced across my skin as Seth laughed as well. He unlocked the car with a push of a remote key button and the trunk popped up.

"Roman usually sleeps through the trips. I prefer to drive. Is it fun to ride with The Club?"

"Boy, it is a hoot with them good boys." I said as I dipped back into my most exaggerated southern drawl.

They laughed, which made it all the better. I said my farewells and see-you-laters before heading towards the car the four men of The Club was taking.

Of course I was squished in the backseat with Finn and my brother. At least they weren't smelly. I was only able to breathe when we got to the hotel.

"Who is traveling with us?" I asked Finn as we all headed to our rooms.

"Us three in The Club," he motioned to him, Luke and Karl. "Then you and two others. We have an SUV to take us to our next stop. You can drive if you want to." Finn said.

"Yeah right." I responded. "You know why I hate cars." I rubbed the back of my head.

He touched my back."Sorry, I forget about that part in your life."

Karl and Luke both slapped Finn in the back of the head.

"Hey! I said I was sorry." He rubbed the back of his head and glared at them.

"But I feel better." I said before hugging Finn. "I still love ya, mate." I said in an equally bad Irish accent, which made him laugh.

This was what I needed. I needed my sort of brothers and my actual brother to make me feel good. The Club had been my lifeline to what it meant to feel like I belonged again.

AJ and I went back to our room and he got ready in the bathroom while I got ready in the bedroom. I went to the second bed and sat down with my phone, scrolling through Facebook posts, like the picture someone had posted of Seth, Roman and I talking in the parking lot.

"Why would you post this?" I asked AJ when he walked out of the bathroom.

"Showing off your new friends with Wendy and the family."

"And your fans."

He took the phone from me and looked at it. "I doubt he'll find out. I wouldn't worry, Delaney. You were always photogenic."

"Keyword, Was, AJ. Please keep pictures like these on private status. I don't need to give people ammo against me."

"Is this about Banks?"

I shrugged. "Not really, no."

"If you say so."

I didn't know why I was so petrified of people seeing me, there was no definitive answer to why I felt this way. I went to bed with dread in my chest as I fell into another fitful sleep.

* * *

 **Here you guys go, another update for this one. I'm starting to really like where this story is going. I hope you do, too. Let me know what you think. I'll be back with another update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was too early to be up and going. But I did tell Finn I was heading out with him, Karl and Luke. They were going to meet me in the parking lot with the rental. AJ had already headed out to go home until Mania. I wished him and Wendy a good time together with their four kids.

Karl and Luke were already out there with their stuff already loaded. I smiled at them, waved and approached the rear of the SUV.

I stopped when seeing Roman back there, with Seth of course, and they were loading up their stuff. Each men dressed casually in jeans and tee shirts. And both looked good.

"You're coming with us?" I asked, probably with a yelp added in for good measure.

"Good morning to you, too, Del." Seth stepped back and smiled at me.

"Sorry. Morning guys." I rubbed the back of my neck when Karl grabbed my stuff for me.

"Morning to you, too, Delaney." Roman said, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

I smiled at him, only to grimace when the bright morning sun hit me in the face. "Morning, Roman."

"And yes they are traveling with us." Luke said.

Great. I was going to be stuck in the back of the SUV.

As expected, I sat in the back back, but I wasn't alone. Roman sat back there with me. I sat behind Finn though, staring at that one scar in the back of his head. Luke was driving, Seth was shotgun and Karl had the last passenger seat. We pulled out of the hotel parking lot and headed for the nearest Interstate out of the city.

"Dear Lord," Luke grumbled twenty minutes later when looking at the freeway. "When did they decide to resurface this part of the Interstate?"

I felt my shoulder brush up against Roman's shoulder as we leaned forward. There was a lot of back up due to one side lane being closed and cars being funneled into a second lane. We hadn't left the city limits and we were already screwed.

"Hey, if we traveled parallel to the highway we can still head out. There's a country highway near here that links up with the Interstate." Karl said as he looked at his phone. "Pull off on this side road, Luke."

So we took a detour. That wasn't anything new in my life. All I ever knew was detours.

Though it only took us roughly over an hour to bypass the roadwork, I was able to recline back and flip through texts from Charlotte, Becky and some of the girls from our night out. The group text conversation was hilarious but it got my mind off the slow process.

I heard slight snoring from my immediate right where. Roman was sleeping, his head resting back against the headrest. A lock of his hair was resting on his shoulder and in his left hand held his cell phone. I saw an image of a little smiling girl with pigtails as the lock screen. Must have been his daughter, I thought.

Needing to get comfortable, I took my shoes off and curled them up on the seat. I ended up drifting off as well, leaning to my right so I could curl up in my seat. I was small enough to do that.

Some time had passed, I wasn't sure how long I was out but somehow I found a hand on my ankle. I glanced over, pushed my hair out of my face and looked at who was touching me. Roman of course and he was texting with his right hand. The other occupants of the car were quiet, Luke was still driving and all I could see were low grasslands on either side of the car.

"Are you awake, Babygirl?" Roman asked in that low timbre voice of his. Probably not to wake Finn up.

"Yeah but my left foot fell asleep." I had to uncurl myself, feeling the aches all over. "I can't sleep like a pretzel anymore."

"You can stretch out over my lap if you want."

He may have thought it was an innocent statement but I didn't. I shook my head and went to reach for my phone. I had a text from AJ and Wendy asking me how the trip was going. The group text chat from earlier was inactive, so I sent AJ a text back and told him that I had slept until mid afternoon from what my phone said.

"My daughter won't be at Mania." Roman said, probably in a off-handed way.

I looked the fiction writing site where people posted their personal stories and eyed him. He was looking at me and his lips were quirked in a smirk.

"Sorry to hear that. I think AJ's mom is watching his kids for the Hall Of Fame Ceremony." I said. "Last year I went with AJ because Wendy couldn't go."

"Could you go with me this year?"

"I don't really know you." I pointed out.

"Yeah I know but we have a few days to get to know each other." Again with that smile.

"We'll be on the road for two days, maybe we'll get to know each other by then."

Two days in a car with Roman Reigns may be a blessing or a curse because what he said brought a heat to my cheeks. Of course none of my travel buddies heard any of our conversation because they were asleep and Luke was still driving.

"So we'll start with the basics. How old are you?" Roman asked.

"I'm twenty eight years old. You're what, thirty two?"

"Thirty two," he nodded. "I'm divorced and I see my daughter every other weekend if I'm lucky."

"I'm happily divorced with no children." I glanced at my phone.

"How can a pretty thing like you be divorced?" He asked.

"It was a mistake that turned bad. But I'm okay now. But the whole thing kind of put me off dating for a while."

"But not for good, right?"

I shrugged. "Don't know if I don't try, right?"

"Pretty much. It broke my little girl's heart when her mother and I divorced but I wasn't happy in it. I wasn't happy in the marriage." He looked down at his phone, staring at the picture of his little girl.

Mine almost killed me, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

We made small talk, correction Roman did all the talking and I listened. He talked about the upheaval concerning his divorce within his family and how his little girl barely got to see him. It reminded me of the various talks I had with Wendy just about every time one of her kids got to the age of wanting to be with AJ and he couldn't be there all the time.

"Such is life as a wrestler on the road." I watched the back of Finn's head. "I know what it was like not knowing when my ex would get back."

"Your ex was a pro wrestler?" Roman asked.

"Yeah." I glanced at my phone.

"Damn thing didn't last long in The Club." Finn spoke up. He barely turned his head to look back at us. "If the Club don't like ya then you're not good enough for her."

"How many brothers do you have again, Delaney?" Roman asked me.

"About four, why?" I asked.

"Just seeing who I have to impress in order to ask you out."

"We haven't dropped your ass on the side of the road, so you're in the clear." Finn said as he laid his head back on the window.

I smiled. "For now at least."

"Then I'll have to prove to you as well that I am good enough."

Somehow I figured he would try, but I wasn't going to hold my breath.

* * *

 **There you go, a nice little update for your day. Hope you like it. I'll be back in a few days to do another. Maybe by then I'll figure out Mercy's story in the mean time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We pulled over into a rest stop near nightfall in what could be described as a forest. There were just trees all around and there weren't much in the way of cars out there. We were the only ones out there.

"I call driver seat." Seth announced.

I rubbed my arms as I stood outside the SUV. It had dipped in temperature and of course I had packed my jacket in with the rest of my stuff, which were in the back of the SUV. My legs were hurting just to add to my misfortune.

"Are you cold?" Roman asked as he walked up to me.

"Yeah." I said.

Then thunder happened and I jumped almost into Roman. He placed a hand on my back and smiled.

"It's fine, Delaney. It's just a storm coming through." He said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm visiting the restroom."

I tried to take a step but my left knee was stuck for a moment. Roman grabbed my elbow as I tripped because of my stupid knee.

"You all right? What's wrong?" Roman asked, I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I have a partial reconstructed knee. It gets stiff if I don't move it." I said. I pushed his hand off me. "But thanks for catching my fall." Then I walked away.

I bypassed Seth and Finn on the way to the restroom. I didn't even look back at Roman to see what his reaction was. If he wanted to come after me he could.

While in the restroom I heard thunder again, a lot louder than the last one had been. I rushed to finish up; washed up and flung the door open as I left. It was darker because of the clouds that were like a blanket over the sky. I didn't even notice Roman was there as another roll of thunder passed by. As long as…

A big fat heavy drop of water hit me in the head. This was followed by another drop just as big and another and another. Before long it was raining heavily with big fat water drops. It was cool and it was raining and I had no jacket. Well...

"Delaney," Roman said close to me.

I jumped and slapped my hand over my chest and looked at him. He had that crooked grin he was famous for. Damn him.

"Shit. What do you want?" I asked as I ran my hand over my head.

"I came to tell you that at the next town we're finding a hotel to crash tonight because of the storm."

I glanced at the dark sky. The rain was getting heavier and the air thick with electric energy, I could just make out the dark clouds swirling and rolling overhead. It shouldn't have been bad but I had started to relive the night, the last night with my ex husband. Those memories almost still fresh in my mind. I shook because of those memories, not just because of the cold rain.

"Delaney," I heard Roman say before he draped his hoodie over my shoulders.

He lifted the hood up over my head and with his hands he escorted me towards the SUV. Finn stood outside waiting for us, his hands blocking the rain as he watched us. A flash of lightning had me lean into Roman and just before the thunder happened, he placed a hand over my ear to block most of the sound out. It didn't stop me from feeling the boom in my chest as my heart pounded out a frantic rhythm against my sternum.

"She hates storms." I heard Finn say.

I was ushered into the vehicle where I ended in the middle seat, still wrapped in Roman's hoodie and Finn held me. He had me leaning on him, his safe arms around me. It was Finn's calm and soothing accent that pulled me back from the dark world on bad memories. Though I did nod off for some time, feeling Finn's hand rubbing at my shoulder.

I became aware of the vehicle stopping. "We're at the hotel." Roman said from behind me.

"Oh." I mumbled.

Finn ran his hand over my head. "Come on, Delly." He said before getting out. "A good night sleep will work for ya."

The rain was still heavy, it soaked Roman as we all hauled ass into the hotel lobby, most of our bags in tow. Seth approached the counter first as I turned to look over at Roman.

His black shirt hugged his broad chest. His hair was damp and a thick strand hung down against his temple. He smiled at me when he saw me staring for an unnecessary long time.

"We only have three rooms left," said the lobby manager.

"We'll be two per room. No big deal." Luke said.

I didn't have to pay, which I would have but I didn't. At least the rooms were on the same floor of the hotel. The rooms were up on the fourth floor, and all three rooms were right across from each other. Finn unlocked one door but turned back to us.

"You and Roman can share this room, Delly." Finn said from in front of me.

"What?" Roman and I asked.

Luke, Karl and Seth were looking at the Bullet Club founder. The dipshit was smiling for some reason as he tossed Roman the keycard.

"I'm in the one across the hall with Seth. Get some sleep." He said.

Then I found out the reason why he was smiling. The room he had given us had only one bed. One giant king size bed.

"Finn," I turned back but he was already closing the door behind him.

Roman looked down at me. "Do you want to room with someone else?"

"It's been ten months since I've shared a bed with a guy." I paused. "Don't make anything out of that comment." I said as I pulled my suitcase in and put it by the wall.

Roman followed and closed the door behind him. "I don't want you feeling uncomfortable about this, Delaney."

"You don't make me uncomfortable."

I stripped off his hoodie and draped it over the back of the chair in the room. Glancing back at him, I watched Roman peel off his still wet shirt.

"I'm getting in the shower." He announced.

"You already had one." I said.

He gave me that crooked smirk before grabbing a few of his clothes and headed into the bathroom. I, on the other hand, got a large over sized shirt, freeing myself from the confines of my bra and pants then slid into bed.

I didn't sleep, not while a really handsome man was showering not too far away. He'd left the door cracked a little, I could see the light on and hear him grunt faintly every once in a while.

When I had been married I had never shared a shower with my husband. He'd never slipped in, wrap his arms around me and made sweet love in the shower. So why would I think about Roman in the shower like that?

Bringing my knees up, I stared blankly ahead at the door. My thoughts began to get away from me. I didn't know Roman or much about him. But I wondered why I was thinking what it would be like to stand under a hot shower head with him. Would he even consider it? Would he like it as much as me.

"Babygirl, are you okay?" Roman asked.

I blinked, my eyes looking up at him. He had no shirt, with low hanging boxers and his hair hung down his shoulders as Roman stood in front of the bed. I licked my lower lip and looked away from his olive colored skin that was bared for me.

"Babygirl?" he touched my knees. "What's wrong?"

He stood there looking at me. Roman waited for me to answer, but I shook my head. Not because I wanted to, but because I didn't know how to voice it.

"Are you sure you're okay with this arrangement?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm just a little unsure about something,"

"Can I ask what it is?"

I sighed. "Being sexually attracted to someone six months after a divorce." There I admitted it. "It's been longer since I had any sort of intimacy."

Roman walked around the side of the bed but I didn't watch him. I felt the bed dip as he slid in under the covers.

"Well, at least I know I'm not the only one feeling this way." He said. "But I'm not going to jump into it tonight because we have to leave in the morning for the next leg of the trip."

He turned off the lamp and laid back. I did the same, hugging the edge of the bed as much as possible. I didn't fuss with the blankets as I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Babygirl. You can move closer." he said.

I moved closer to him and went back to staring at the ceiling. Roman sighed, shifted and then went quiet.

Another flash of lightning and a roar of thunder had me jerk. I about jumped out of my skin when an arm wrapped itself around my waist and the rough scruff of a beard scraped against the side of my face.

"Shh, Babygirl, you're going to be okay. I'm right here."

Roman moved closer to me and I felt him relax. He was breathing in my ear, his large arm wrapped around my waist and I thought he was sleeping whereas I was wide eyed staring at the ceiling.

"Go to sleep, Beautiful." Roman's voice rumbled in my ear.

I closed my eyes, place my hand on his arm and tried to relax.

Before long I was asleep in the arms of a man for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked this update. I'll be back in a couple of days for another update. See you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I felt a hand on my hip the next morning. Taking a mental stock of how I was lying, I realized that I was on my left side, my right leg draped over the expanse of Roman's thigh and my night shirt had slid up over my waist. I was halfway draped over Roman's body.

 _Oh Hell No,_ I mentally screamed.

I tried to move, tried to dislodge myself from his body by trying to roll away from him. I guess when I shifted Roman jerked his head up.

"Babygirl, you okay?" he asked, sleep still etched on his deep voice.

"You're close to cupping my ass." I moved his hand off me.

He let me go. I sat up, moved away and was out of bed as fast as possible. Why was I scared? Why was I scared of Roman? He hadn't done anything to me except for nearly cop a feel. But even that was probably an accident.

"Delaney," Roman sat up. "Talk to me."

"It is hard for me to be intimate." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Waking up with you like that just unnerved me."

"Well, thanks for being honest." He got up.

Roman's legs were as well sculpted as his arms. I turned away, crossed my arms over my chest as he walked around the bed. He walked up behind me, I could almost feel the heat of his body close to mine and I bit my lip to keep from whining. Breathing was hard as I knew he was staring down at me.

"Delaney, please don't be scared of me." He said.

"He hurt me." I said.

"Who, your ex?"

I nodded.

I heard him take a sharp breath. It wasn't what I was expecting from Reigns. I turned to look at him.

Roman leaned down and kissed my forehead. His kiss lingered on my forehead, his hand reached up and caressed my cheek with his thumb. He tilted my chin up so I was looking at his cloudy grey eyes.

"You're beautiful." He said.

It was my turn to take a sharp breath. Even my ex hardly ever said that word. After what that man did to me, after working hard to get to where I was and here was a man that called me sweet names, held me when I was at my weakest. He was a real man, much like the guys in The Club had been for me.

"I know you may not think so but when you smile I see you brighten up." he said as his thumb rubbed my chin. "And I really do like seeing you smile."

I smiled. How could I not with those words?

Roman dipped his head and pressed his mouth against mine. His hand cupped my face and I reciprocated by grabbing at his shoulder as he pulled my body against his.

I really felt the heat of his body; it was hot and it only got hotter as I felt his hand started to lift up the back of my shirt. It only egged me on, my hands following the contours on his wide expanse of back. His shoulders were huge, he was a big man compared to my five foot height.

A loud knock made me jump, nearly head butting Roman.

"Come on, Roman. We're heading out." Seth hollered through the door.

"Yeah, Delly, we have a long road ahead of us." Finn added. "Or are you in the middle of something?"

I heard Luke laughing, Karl was heard cackling farther away.

"Your brothers seem to be okay with this." Roman rested his head against my forehead.

"Yeah well they are right. We have a long road ahead of us." I said.

He kissed me. "We better get our asses in gear then."

It didn't take long for Roman and me to get dressed and out of the hotel room. Roman could make a paper bag look good but I settled on a pair of cargo shorts and a tank top knowing that the south was going to be hot.

I was greeted by Finn who was leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was smiling.

"Looks like you're ready to go. The storm has passed so we better get moving." Finn said.

He looked me over before looking over at Roman. I knew he was measuring the large Samoan to see if he had pushed me too far.

"Well, let's get going. The others are already outside packing it in." Finn said. " And just so you know Seth's driving."

I felt Roman press his hand into my back, pushing in the direction Finn was walking.

The sitting arrangements were like this. Seth drives, Luke was in the shotgun seat; Finn and Karl were in the middle seat either talking or Karl was watching home videos of his family. That just left Roman and I in the back seat together. Though Roman had insisted on sitting so that my left leg was draped over his lap.

The drive was quiet. I read my stories, Roman was texting people, or sleeping or even giving me a foot and leg rub. The guys just did what they wanted and nothing happened. Because it all happened in the backseat behind Finn's head.

If Roman touched my skin, I could feel it travel to the junction between my legs. Heat in my belly twisted as Roman's hand traveled up to my knee then around to the back of my exposed thigh. When that happened I grabbed his hand to stop him. His eyes looked at me as I pulled my leg off his lap. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling a desire that I hadn't experienced in a long time. Roman smiled before he leaned his head back and eyes closed. I did the same, and fell into a sleep that was short and cramped.

"We have arrived in Louisiana." Seth's announcement woke me up.

"Finally," I mumbled.

We would get to New Orleans the next couple of hours. The Storm we hit had us delayed for a day. But it looked like smooth sailing.

My phone chirped, telling me that I had a text message. It turned out my brother was getting in contact with me.

 ** _AJ: Hey Sisser, how is the trip?_**

 ** _Delly: Long. Storm stopped us._**

 ** _AJ: Yeah, Finn said as much. Are you going to HOF with Roman?_**

 ** _Delly: No, why?_**

 ** _AJ: You should. He's okay with me._**

I didn't know what my brother was trying to tell me. I glanced up in the middle seat and there was Finn smiling. He had been talking to Karl, Karl now was the one talking but Finn had his eyes on me.

 _ **Delly: Really?**_

 _ **AJ: Yeah, Sisser, I know he's a good guy. You should do it.**_

 _ **Delly: Let me think about it.**_

It only took me a while to come up with an answer.

"Hey, Roman," I said an hour after Seth's announcement while we were stretching at a gas station.

"Yeah, Delaney?" He asked.

A hot gust of wind flung my hair in my face as I turned to look at his. He pushed that annoying strand behind my ear as he smiled down at me.

Ignoring the feelings he was giving me, I looked him in the face. "You still need a date to the HOF ceremony?" I asked.

He smiled as he stood to his full height to look down at me. Those eyes, those smokey grey eyes seemed to look directly into my soul.

"Shouldn't you get a nice dress?" he asked.

I nodded, unaware of how close he had gotten. "I can go shopping when we get to New Orleans."

"Yeah. Do you want me to call up Naomi to see if she can help you find a dress?"

I saw Finn watching us. He wasn't alone, Luke, Karl and Seth were watching as well. Three out of the four of the had arms crossed but Finn was the only one smiling.

"Sure. What she did with my outfit for the night at the club was great." I answered. "Right now I could us something to eat."

He smiled. "Let's grab a snack from inside the gas station before we leave."

One more look at the group of men, I followed in step with Roman to the gas station.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I actually like where it's going, and I hope you do, too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Naomi, Charlotte and I met up to do some dress shopping for the Hall of Fame ceremony. They were kind enough to take me out shopping to to a nice little joint not far from the hotel. It was one of those small boutiques with high quality dresses at a reasonable price.

"What do you think about this one?" Charlotte asked as she held up a red dress.

What was it with the color red that everyone wanted to me to wear? I looked it over and hummed at the length.

"I don't know. Is it too short?" I asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "It could be okay. Why don't you go try it on?"

"Fine. But if it's too short I'm not going to get it." I took the offered garment and went to the small dressing room.

I was not a fan of dresses and yet there I was trying to put one on. It had to zip up in the back, so I pulled the zipper up as far as my arm would allow and looked at myself in the mirror. The upper cut was thick, almost like a sleeveless cut with a plunging neckline, and most of my back was covered. I was too busy glaring at the color to hear the door chime.

"Hi Bayley." I heard Naomi say.

"What, no hello to me?" I heard Sasha Banks say.

I had the dress on and I was about to leave the changing room. I froze with my hand on the door handle.

"Hey. Naomi watch my purse." Charlotte said. "I'm going to try on this blue dress."

I heard my friend get into the stall right next to mine.

"You okay," asked my friend.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Charlotte changed into the dress she was trying on. I could hear her messing around with the garment and then the zipper being drawn up.

"Did that worker really travel with The Club here?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bayley asked.

"Shouldn't there be a rule about the workers hanging out with superstars? I mean, especially when she looks like a goblin." Then she laughed but no one else did.

I stepped out of the changing room at the same time as Charlotte.

"Holy crap, Delaney! That looks great on you." My friend exclaimed. That caught everyone's attention from all around the boutique.

I looked down at myself. The hem of the dress hit about my shins so I didn't have to worry about showing my knees. The neckline was a little low but it wasn't drastic. I was still on the fence about the color though. Not that red wasn't my favorite color or anything.

Naomi had me spin around to look at the rest of the outfit. "Yeah, it looks great. Wear your hair down and maybe Uce won't stop touching it."

"Who?"I asked.

"Uce is Samoan for brother. The Usos are cousins to Roman, but they call each other brother. Roman even calls Seth and Dean Uce as well."

"How did you manage to snag Roman? I mean AJ wouldn't just let anyone get close to you." Charlotte said as she stepped around me. The taller diva tapped her lips with her finger as she looked me over.

"I have a feeling The Club doesn't mind having Roman around." I answered.

I caught Sasha glaring at me. Bayley smiled and waved. I nodded as I turned to a nearby bay of mirrors so that I could see myself from all angles. But I could see Sasha, her arms crossed and her purple hair half falling in her face.

"What the hell is your issue, Banks?" Charlotte asked.

"What?" she looked at the SmackDown Divas' Champion. "Nothing's wrong. Come on, Bay, I want to go over here."

She and the other diva walked to the other side of the boutique. I decided to ignore her and go back to seeing if there was any other dresses that weren't red.

Some time later, the door dinged as another customer came into the boutique. As Charlotte was paying for her dress Roman walked in. I couldn't help but stare since he was wearing a tight fitting tank top and dark blue jeans. He had been doing Mania interviews and said he would be by to pick me up.

"Hey, Roman. Don't you dare look at Delaney's dress." Naomi told him.

"Well I can still buy it, can't I?" he asked reaching into his back pocket.

"No, you're not." I said.

"Excuse you?" he stopped in front of me.

"You heard me. I can afford this dress on my own." I turned my shoulder to him.

He narrowed his eyes, stood tall and looked down at me. His hair wasn't unbound, it was bunched up in the back of his head. It allowed me to see his stormy grey eyes.

"I'm not going to fight you on this, Roman. So you better drop it." I said.

I saw his chest shift out as his shoulders squared back.

He wouldn't think about starting a fight in a high class boutique. Besides, AJ and Wendy insisted on me doing what I wanted to do when I wanted because I had that control all over again. That and Roman knew I would tell my brothers in The Club about it.

He smiled slowly. "Fine, you pay for the dress. I'm paying for our lunch." Roman said.

"Sure." Charlotte cut in. "But have her back tonight. We're going out tonight."

"What?" I turned to look at her. I didn't know any of that. _Tell me I just didn't hear that_ , I thought.

"Good. I'll wait outside for you, Babygirl." he smiled, turned and headed out the way he came in.

I watched his butt the entire time.

"If I wasn't married I would do the same thing, Del." Charlotte said.

"I wasn't doing anything." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Please, even I know you were staring at Roman's ass." Naomi said.

"What's your deal? You're just a worker." Sasha said as she walked up for a second time. "He shouldn't be staring at you like that."

"She's also AJ Styles' sister. You really have a pissy attitude." Naomi said.

The other woman gasped, more so at Naomi's comment. It probably wasn't any secret that I was AJ Styles's sister but I was still just a worker and Sasha seemed hell bent on reminding me of that issue every chance she got. And we hadn't even met until just recently.

"Well we all can't be attractive." She looked at me. "Who ran over your face?"

"What the hell is your problem, Banks?" Charlotte asked, her voice inching up a notch.

"She's a worker, she's supposed to be working not hanging out with the top talents. And obviously she shouldn't be seen." Banks said. "Even if she is Styles' sister."

I rolled my eyes. "I may not look good, crooked nose and all but what you have in beauty is overshadowed by your ugly ass personality."

She really gasped. Bayley covered her mouth and stared widely at me. My other girlfriends laughed. I smiled at Charlotte when she patted me on the back.

I decided to leave with my purchase and got out of the store before Mount Banks blew.

"Babygirl, are you okay? What happened?" Roman asked as I walked out of the boutique.

"Nothing. Just Banks again." I let the bag hang in my hand. " So where are you taking me?"

He shoved his hands in his jeans. " Don't know. How about you let Charlotte and Naomi know you'll catch up with them later."

They came out of the boutique. Roman hugged Naomi and I told Charlotte that we'd be meeting up for the club about nine that night.

"So you'll be with Roman for the next nine hours?" Charlotte asked.

I shrugged. "Unless one of the guys call. I think Finn and Seth are working out today and doing some sort of interview roulette thing. I think AJ is coming in later."

This was Friday, which meant that Hall of Fame was coming the next night. So of course there was going to be clubbing going on before then. I didn't mind my place as a designated driver because then I wouldn't have to worry about a hangover the next morning.

Before we left for lunch I told Roman that I had wanted to drop off my dress. So we took the short walk back to yhe hotel to drop off my bagged dress.

Roman was sweet enough to walk me to my hotel room, rather our hotel room. Even though I was up and ready to kill Finn for having me room with Roman again, in another single bed scenario, at least sleeping in Roman's arms was okay.

Nothing came out after that heated kiss we shared the previous day. I somehow wished something had happened, be it good or bad. At least I would feel something again.

Just as I dropped the bag on the bed and turned to leave, I hit something hard, really hard.

"Geez Roman," I gasped, pressing my hand to my chest as I stepped back.

Before I could say anything else he leaned down and kissed me. I felt his body flush up against nine and then his hands were on my face.

Kissing a bearded man was an experience. I ended up laughing when his mustache tickled my nose.

"What?" he pulled back and looked at me. "What's so funny?"

I rubbed my nose. "I've never kissed my a man with facial hair before. You let it grow out from the last time we kissed."

His hands were on my hips, keeping me from escaping, not that I was thinking of running away from him. "So you're not going to complain to Finn, your brother or any of them if I kissed you again?"

"Just one more because I'm actually hungry." I said.

He did, which was slow and deliberate on his part. He nipped at my lip, nudged me with his nose and I smiled.

We left soon after that.

* * *

 **I have been a little busy with school lately. But I hope you guys liked this update. I like where it's going and I hope you do, too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lunch with Roman had been great. We sat along a the Mississippi River, where there was a deck that overlooked the murky water. We sat across from each other and talked.

I learned his daughter Joelle was fond of princesses and little girlie things.

"Were you into girlie things at that age?" Roman asked.

"Tomboy." I answered. "I liked everything about my life in the countryside. AJ and I have the same last name but I was raised in Oregon and AJ is so much older than me. But that's fine. Dad insisted on AJ and me having a sibling bond."

"Did you? I mean I see how close you and him are right now. Were you always so close?"

I twirled the straw in my water glass. "It was a little weird, I am like twelve years younger than he is. I think every summer since he was twelve he would come visit us. I don't think he ever hated it, my mom welcomed him wholeheartedly."

Roman seemed to have been thinking hard. "I lost my older brother due to a heart attack."

"Oh Ro, I'm so sorry. I know how it feels. I lost my mom that way." I put my hand over his, wrapping my fingers over his much larger ones.

"It happened at the worst time, Galina, my ex, was having a hard time with me being gone all the time. I was fighting with my wife and then my brother dies."

I moved closer to him as he bowed his head, maybe to pray. As I held his hand I leaned my head against his shoulder and rubbed his back. He reached up and wiped the tear away before taking a deep breath to calm himself. I pushed that lock of hair behind his ear.

"I thought that was the man's job." He looked over at me.

I understood what he was getting at. I flipped the roles around even with tucking the hair behind the ear move. But knowing that didn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. I didn't get up to move back to my original spot. I stayed by Roman's side sharing some quiet time on a deck overlooking the Mississippi River.

At some point Luke and Karl showed up. They came around through the restaurant and pulled out the two opposite chairs from where Roman and I were sitting.

"Hey Mount Baldo, Karl, what are you doing here?" I asked as I lifted my head off of Roman's shoulder.

Luke and Karl sat across from us, both of them sitting like they were the CEOs of their own company or something. Both bald men were looking at Roman more so than me.

"Guys?" I sat up and away from Roman.

"What's your intention with our Delly?" Gallows asked Roman.

"AJ wouldn't allow Finn to let just anyone ride out with us." Karl added quickly as if to clarify what they were getting at.

I looked at Roman. His face was set, his chin held up and looking the two other men over.

"We're aware of your divorce, and we're sorry that happened but she's our little sister, you can understand why we are the way we are." Karl took the good cop avenue in the discussion.

"I have a daughter, I would die for JoJo. And my intentions for Delaney isn't for what you may think."

"Then what are they?"

"Right now, just to get to know Delaney."

"Why her?" Luke asked.

"I've seen her with only you guys in The Club. I knew she was important to you, but what caught my attention was how easy you could make her smile and laugh."

I'll be the first to admit that wasn't the answer I was expecting to hear. I knew I wasn't all that attractive with a busted nose, a thin white scar across my right cheekbone and my obvious limp. I didn't think I would be attractive to someone like Roman.

"Delly was always respectful in her work. She had a smile that could only make others smile. Regardless of what happened to her, I intend to get to know her better before I ask AJ if I can ask her out." Roman added that with a small smile and a slight shrug.

"What?" I leaned back away from him.

But it was the slow smile on Luke's face that had me knowing that what Roman just said was what he wanted to hear. I was still hung up on him asking AJ to date me. What man does that?

"See, man, you can't doubt Finn when he's right." Karl nudged Luke.

"AJ knows you have eyes for our Delly. Finn obviously knows. You definitely were not subtle about asking her to the HOF Ceremony. We know you've been watching her anytime she comes around and if she's near you. Finn always catches you watching her all the time."

I looked at Roman and I could see that his face had darkened a little bit. He was blushing? Even if it was muggy out it wasn't hot, so he couldn't have gone red in the face because of that.

"Finn knew? Even Seth doesn't know." Roman said after a moment of quiet.

"Well that just proves that he hasn't noticed what we have." Karl said.

I glanced at Roman as he leaned back in his chair.

"So, did you choose your dress yet, Laney?" Gallows asked me.

I blinked. "Yeah, I bought it today."

"I would have gotten it for her but she didn't want me to." Roman said.

"Well, good." Karl nodded. "She doesn't need a man to do everything for her."

"But I did buy lunch. And I told Charlotte that I would have her back in time for a clubbing night tonight. Her, Charlotte and my cuz's wife Naomi will all be out there."

"You better be out there as well." Luke said.

"I will be." Roman nodded, then cast a glance at me.

"I didn't care for what Corbin did." Luke said.

"I'll make sure that she's okay tonight." Roman said.

The two brothers of mine nodded. I still sat in near silence as Karl spoke about the Ceremony a little, like how he and Luke were going to be going with their wives. Just small things and it appeared the Roman was getting a little bit more comfortable with the topic at hand.

"I was glad Delaney agreed to go with me." Roman glanced at me. I put my hand on his thigh under the table and shook my head.

"Well, so are we. She's in need of someone good in her life after everything that has happened. Hey we have to go, we're meeting up with some of the other guys for some workout." Karl announced as he stood up. "Keep an eye on her, Reigns. We don't want anything to happen to her." He said before excusing himself.

They both left the same way the came, but Luke took one last glance at me before leaving.

"Should we make this official?" I asked.

"No, let me talk to your brother first and then maybe." Roman squeezed my hand that was still on his leg. "How is your knee doing?"

I looked down at it. "It's okay. With all the car riding we've done it really got stiff on me. But now it's better."

"Wanna have a walk around the French Quarter?"

"Sure. That sounds fun." I smiled at him and then stood up to leave.

Having to spend time with Roman was an experience. Nothing bad happened in our time in the French Quarter, taking a stroll through the historical district. He insisted on hand in hand, which I didn't object to as we looked into window after window of things from clothes to body stuff. A lot of pretty things that didn't really grab my interest, and the people that played jazz were literally on ever street corner in the Quarter.

It did end well, with him taking me back to the hotel to meet up with Charlotte for the club that night. He kissed me before like before, long and soft, his hands on my face before declaring he needed to leave before something wrong happened.

I wouldn't have objected to something a little wrong. I may have enjoyed it if it meant being with Roman.

* * *

 **Well there you go, another one down and I don't know how many more to go. Let me know what you think. And have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Roman said he would meet me at my hotel room before we headed out to the club. Charlotte and Naomi came over to help me with my makeup skills, or lack thereof.

"Jey and company are taking time off tonight." Naomi said as she fiddled with my hair

Charlotte took another swipe with eyeshadow brush. "So no Usos. That just means no fun for them. How does this look Nay?" Charlotte asked.

"Eh, the green looks better. Jey was having some back issues after the last match. But he wanted me to have some girl fun tonight."

"AJ wanted me to go to the HOF Ceremony with Roman." I said with my eyes still closed.

I didn't need to look to know that Naomi was shocked.

Charlotte on the other hand laughed. "I see." She said.

"I don't. I mean a little but why's that such a big deal?" Naomi asked.

"Because I am a divorced woman who left an abuser. AJ may not be my full blooded brother but he makes damn sure that nothing bad will happen to me."

"I wish I had that." Naomi said.

"Yeah well she's got it four times over. The Club act as brothers and no one messes with their little sister." Charlotte huffed a laugh as she changed her eye shadow brush.

"Did you ever think about dating Finn?" Naomi asked.

I sighed. "We tried but it just didn't feel right. It was literally just after the ink dried on the paper that we even tried kissing."

"Does AJ know?"

"Oh he walked in on us during a tested hot make out session."

Naomi squealed but stopped. "They didn't get into a fight though?" She asked.

I shook my head. I got scolded by Charlotte.

"Stop moving, Del." Charlotte said. "Actually they worked together to see if it would work."

"AJ wanted Finn and you together?" Naomi asked.

"Oh yeah and let me tell you, AJ wished it had worked." I said.

"But Roman is a good guy. He really is. He's a family oriented guy. And slightly a Momma's boy." Naomi laughed.

I smiled while Charlotte laughed.

As we were finishing up with getting ready, Charlotte announced that our dates would be meeting up in the main lobby of the hotel. After all, I was the designated driver for the evening.

Roman looked up when I got off the elevator. Finn waved when he saw me as well.

"Well look at you, beautiful." Finn exclaimed as he beat Roman to me. Luke sauntered up on his own.

"You're going out with us?" I asked when he pulled back from the hug.

"Yep. Don't worry, I'm not stalking you." He winked.

I glanced at Roman as he talked to his cousins and Naomi. Charlotte grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Finn. I could hear him laugh.

Even though I was wearing a black skirt and a thin strap red top, it wasn't plunging like the first time. Yes on flats. Though my knee was doing better without being cramped in a car I still refused wearing heels.

The club was huge, right down in the French Quarter and there seemed to be more than just superstars there. Fans, some media people, the entire thing was spilling out into the sidewalk. The bouncers let the group of us women in without even carding us.

"I'm heading to the bar!" Ruby yelled before being swallowed up by the dance floor.

I looked at Charlotte and smiled before pointing to a roped off area. I glanced behind me and saw Roman closing in on us with Finn as copilot. Luke was following them, giving off the bodyguard vibe without any effort it seemed like.

I sat down in the VIP section, which was upstairs from the rest of the club.

"This place is hopping." Luke said as he looked down.

"I can see why AJ and Wendy wanted to stay away." I commented as I came to stand next to him.

It was different than the last club, now I was up and looking down as a gaggle of girls crowded Seth during a rather heavy beat song. He seemed really into the attention.

"I'm glad you were never like that." Finn said.

"And if I were?"

"Your brother would have thrown you into a nunnery."

I smiled.

Roman leaned on the railing to Finn's side and watched his brother down there. He glanced over at me and I smiled.

"Anyone want something?" Luke asked.

"You'll risk your safety to go get drinks?" I asked.

"Who's going to hurt me?" He smiled at me.

I stuck with a water, Roman and Finn both ordered beers and Charlotte got something fruity while she texted her husband. Finn bumped my shoulder before he went over to where some of the other superstars were starting to arrive in the VIP lounge.

"So," Roman looked around. "Is your brother going to be here?"

"No. He and Wendy are spending some well deserved alone time together." I answered as I got a little closer to him.

I didn't try to touch him. Even if the music was slightly muted from up on the second floor I wanted to be closer to Roman. He smelled like sin on a stick standing next to me.

As I looked down at the dancefloor one face seemed to be staring at me. Dark hair under a black beanie, almost empty eyes watched me with no emotions on his face. Baron Corbin stood in the corner of club watching me.

"What's up, Delaney?" Roman asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing, Ro. Just thought about something."

"What?"

I sighed yet again. "About us." I stepped away from the railing to go sit down at the nearby table.

"I'm still waiting to hear from your brothers about us. Mostly AJ."

"Don't you think I have a right to make those kinds of decisions on my own?"

"It's not hard to see you want to be with me, Babygirl. But I want to be respectful of your brother. I want him to see that I'm not like your ex."

"I thought Luke and Karl were telling stories about that." Finn said as he sat down next to me. "I have yet to hear about a man wanting permission from a brother to date his sister."

"Only because I know how much she means to you guys." Roman said.

"Then I say you can. But I would talk to AJ when you can." Finn said.

"Really?" I asked. "Don't I have a choice in the matter?"

"I know you want to be with him, Delly. But I also know that Roman has a daughter, who you have yet to meet. Maybe it's not just AJ you have to ask, mate. Maybe talk to your little girl before you start something."

I hadn't really thought about Joelle at all. It wasn't that I was bad with children but I had forgotten about his daughter.

"I have talked about you with JoJo. She wants to see a picture of you."

I didn't even bother to look up when Finn stood. I only did when Roman placed his hand on my knee, and when I looked into his eyes he smiled. A second later, bright lights dotted my vision.

"Finn!" I yelled and tried not to ruin the makeup Naomi and Charlotte worked so hard on by rubbing my eyes.

"There you go, mate. Now you can give your little girl a picture of Delly and yourself."

He had texted Roman the picture and laughed it off.

"What's going on?" Luke asked as he came back with our drinks.

"Finn is being a Jerk! He took a picture of me." I wailed.

"Stop whining, Delaney. It's not the end of the world if your picture is taken." Finn slid his phone in his pocket. "And besides you're still as beautiful as ever."

"I'm not."

The moment those words left my mouth Finn grabbed me by the face with both hands, his face just inches from mine. He had me standing and then he forced me to turn around.

"Tell her, Reigns." Finn wrapped his left hand against the back of my neck. "Tell her everything we know about her."

"About how beautiful she is?" Roman asked as he stood up.

"Yes." Finn said and started to push me towards Roman.

"Or how when she smiles all the light is in her face."

"Yes." Finn and Luke chorused somewhere behind me.

"How her blue eyes are like when the ocean reflects the sky on the best summer day?" Roman's hand came up and he brushed his thumb against my chin.

"Yeah, all that. See, Delaney, you are beautiful. I just wish you can see what we see all the time." Finn said.

"Are you guys trying to get Delaney to figure out she is still attractive?" I heard Wendy ask.

I spun around to find AJ and my sister-in-law looking at our little group of misfits.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this update. I liked what Finn did, didn't you?**

 **Word of warning, I am going to be a lot busy with school coming up. I have a major paper that I still don't know how to put together.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What are you two doing here? I thought you wanted to spend some time together before tomorrow's Ceremony?" I looked at them.

"I wanted to see you, Delly." Wendy said. "You really are beautiful tonight."

I walked up to the older woman and hugged her. "Thanks, Wendy. I've missed you. How are the kids?" I asked.

"They're good. Want to come with me to get some drinks?"

I looked towards the railing. "Down there in that mess?"

"Yeah come on." She took my hands and pulled me towards the stairs.

Wendy held my hand as we weaved through the throng of people. Naomi was with a gaggle of divas from SmackDown live and Raw, standing and dancing next to a table close to the bar but away from the dancefloor.

Cesaro and Sheamus headed up a drinking game at the bar when we got there. They were hanging out with some friends as Wendy and I got there.

"I thought you were wholesome." I had to yell at her.

"AJ knows that Roman wants his permission to date you. I'm giving them space to talk. How do you get the bartender to notice you?"

I whistled and raised my hand when one of the bartenders looked over at us. So did Cesaro.

"Hallo, ladies." He had to yell. "How are you?"

"Hi, Cesaro. I'm okay." I answered.

"Heard you traveled with Roman and The Club. How was that?"

"We hit a storm that delayed us but it wasn't overly eventful."

He nodded. But it was a nod over my shoulder. It was something that told me to turn around. Sheamus stood away from the bar as I turned around to look at the person.

Baron was leaning on the bar behind me, his hard set eyes looking back into mine. I stepped back into Wendy, placing her behind me.

"There you are!" Sami Zayn yelled out. "Del, have you been hiding from me?"

The redhead Syrian descent Canadian moved his way in between Corbin and I. He waved and gave a corny grin to Wendy. I couldn't help the small smile that spread out on my face briefly.

"Please tell me that you are going to drive my plastered ass back to the hotel tonight, Lovely. Because that's usually Kevin's job." Sami said.

"If you want me to then sure." I answered.

"So you can sleep with that locker slut?" Corbin didn't have to yell that, the music had stopped. Heads turned to look at us. He smiled.

"What did you say about my Delaney?" Roman's booming voice asked from nearby.

I looked over at Roman, who was framed by AJ and Finn, Luke could be seen looming over Roman's shoulder. None wore happy faces.

"You heard me. She's a locker slut. She looks better in the pussy than in the face." That slow smirk morphed into a sneer as his eyes swept over me.

I pressed my hand into Wendy, moving her back behind me. She made a sound and I didn't move. Naomi moved forward, grabbed Wendy's arm and guided her away. Sami kept himself between Corbin and I, his arm was in front of me to keep me slightly behind him. It was like a stand off in the middle of the club. The Bouncers were making their way to the bar because of a more than worried bartender had alerted them somehow.

"So, here we are." Corbin laughed. The music started up again. "We all know how you like to sleep around a locker room, Delaney. I just want my turn."

I felt the acid in the back of my throat. I knew that statement from somewhere but I didn't know where. I glanced at Roman, the Club and I saw them all rooted in place.

"And you!" Corbin laughed at Roman. "How can you look at her face and not wince? God, you must be desperate to want her."

"And yet here you are." Roman said. "I know you just want a hot piece of ass but you're not getting Delaney away from me."

"I'd die for her." My brother took a step.

"She's not even your full sister." Corbin's words dripped effectively.

"Doesn't mean she's not one of our either." Finn added, shoulders and head squared back.

I grabbed Sami's hand and pulled him in front of me. It wasn't that hard for me to disappear into the dance floor, it wasn't like anyone knew I had left, except Cesaro followed. He shadowed me until I found Wendy and Naomi with Charlotte next to the VIP stairs.

"I'm out." I announced. "I am going back to the hotel."

"Mood killer?" Charlotte nodded toward the bar. "Was it something Corbin did?"

"Yeah something like that."

"I'll let them know for you." Cesaro said with a nod of his head.

"You'd be a real Superman if you did that for me." I smiled at him.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Wendy asked.

"No. You need to spend time with my Bubba. You don't get it enough." I gripped her hand. "So take the drunks back for me."

She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for watching the closest thing to a sister that I have, Nay." I said to the dark beauty.

"Hey, we married women have to watch each other's backs here."

I left Wendy in the care of my friends and left the club, leaving behind the headache inducing music and a Rollins who had been oblivious to everything. I also left he security of a group of guys that were pushing the limits for me.

Back at my hotel, in the quietness of my room, I changed out of the clothes that I was forced to wear. I changed into some soft cotton pajama bottoms and one of Finn's old tank tops. Even a shower couldn't get me to cease the thoughts of what happened. I tried not to think about what Corbin had basically told everyone who could hear him. No, I was not some kind of ring rat as Corbin made me out to be. I came with morals and high standards but how could he say stuff as if he knew me. How?

It was the words he used. The words that sounded familiar but were foreign at the same time. I knew I heard them before but most of what Corbin said had been only directed at me.

The sound of heavy knocks broke me out of my thoughts. I went to answer the door.

"Thank God you're here." Roman said, his hands coming up to touch my face.

I turned out of his touch, pushing them away with the back of my hand.

"What? Delaney, what's up?" He asked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What?"

"What do you want, Roman? Why are you here?"

"I came to check up on you. I got worried after you left."

"Right now I want to be alone." I started to close the door.

His hand planted in the middle of the door and forced it open. I only let it open so far, pressing my shoulder into it so that he couldn't barge his way into the room.

"Babygirl, what's wrong?"

"I want to be left alone, Roman."

"Corbin was only trying to get under all our skins. We all know he's wrong."

"I belong to no one." There I said it.

"Of course you don't, Babygirl. Why would you say that?"

"You said something that I didn't like. You know what, even if you did ask AJ if you could date me I'm not going to accept it. I'm not going to let someone else decide who I am with again." I waved my free hand in the air.

His eyes went wider than before, his mouth opened.

Then I closed the door in his face.

"Delaney, please talk to me." Roman said through the door.

"I'll talk when I'm damn good and ready, Roman."

No sound came from him after that. I ended up crying until I fell asleep. The pain wasn't physical, but it sure as hell hurt to know that I still had no say in life.

* * *

 **Well, at least Delaney is setting the rules now with Roman. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be back when I can. Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After my marriage was finalized, I had gone to a therapist. One of the first things was to set up the rules for my personal life. Learn to say no.

"No." I said.

"What do you mean no?" Finn asked.

"I'm not going to the ceremony."

He opened his mouth but didn't say anything at first. Of course the only reason he was there first thing in the morning was because of Roman.

"I understand that Roman wants to prove he's different from Tanner. I know he and AJ are friends and all but I need to decide, Finn."

He sat across from me on the bed. Both of us sitting Indian style, my hands tracing the design in the covers and Finn was looking at me with a deep frown. Finn had come over early in the morning, no doubt having been told by Roman what I said the night before.

"I know you want to decide, Delaney." I shivered as he said my name in his thick Irish accent. "But you have to understand that all we are doing is looking out for you."

"You've already proven that I can trust you with my life. But how do I know I can have that with Roman? When he said I belonged to him, it was like hearing Tanner say all those things all over again. I was his, I am his, I belong to him, it was like I was hearing Tanner say them again. I will never be anyone else's. But what about me belonging to me?"

I had to straighten out my left leg, the pain was shooting into my hip and my toes were tingling. Finn grabbed my ankle and pulled me closer him, my leg resting over his lap, his hands on my hips. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"You will always belong to you, Del." He pushed my hair from my face. "I just wish we'd worked out. Maybe you wouldn't feel this way. I'd make you happy."

"We can't live in the past forever, Finn. We've tried twice and both times it never seemed to work out. You need to find someone you can protect. Not just me."

"Yeah, do you know anyone that needs protecting?" He asked.

I shook my head, looking down at his arms. "You'll always be my foreign brother, my Irish Bubba."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, leaning his forehead so that it rested on mine. "You'll still be my Lego buddy, though, right?"

"Of course." I answered.

We stayed like that for a while, in this awkward lap hugging thing that felt normal for me. It wasn't the first time I had ever ended up in Finn's lap, but at least I could forget about my problems and focus in on Finn's calm demeanor, his beard scratching my skin as he shifted or me tracing the veins of his arms.

"I need to talk to Roman." I said as I rested my chin on Finn's shoulder.

He hummed, more than likely an agreement on the issue.

"Do you still want me to be with him?"

"Yes." He finally said. "If he makes you happy, but don't move on it too fast."

"You're the one that tricked us, remember?"

Of course he remembered the mean trick he pulled when Roman and I had to share a room together. He knew it was pushing my boundaries, he was doing it on purpose.

"Yeah," he sat back, his hand still resting on my hip. "But it was to see if you would end up running to me or to one of the guys."

"Why?"

"If it had bothered you too much, you would have sought me or one of the guys out to switch rooms. It was all a part of my master plan, Del. I knew Roman liked you, even before you did. There was no mistaking the way he would watch you as you walked by or talk to one of us. I saw him, I saw him watching you but he never made a move."

I swallowed, but waited.

"I knew he wanted to get to know you, so...I sort of…" he sighed.

"What?"

"It was something that I came up with when I hung out with Bayley and Sasha. I was depressed to see you without someone to light your eyes again. Banks offered to help me out."

"You wanted Banks to run into me that day?"

He bobbed his head. "Some plan, huh."

I pulled away from him. "Yeah, some plan."

"Delly, please." He reached for me. "Banks was just doing me a favor. She only did it to prove you are getting better. Delaney, please calm down."

"By tormenting me, making me feel like I was some sort of freak, a goblin?"

He frowned heavier. I got off the bed and walked to the door.

"You need to leave, Finn. I can't believe you would do something like that."

The heat in my eyes flared worse as he came closer to me. I grabbed the doorknob but I was wrapped up in a hug from hell. He held me, like always before, like the worst night of my life. He held me and I cried. I screamed obscenities at him, things I would have never called him.

Liar was just one of the worst, because Finn never lied to me. Even while I pushed at him, pushed and telling him those hateful words with every ounce of venom in my mouth that I could as I wept in misery.

"Shh, shh," he held me up as I started to go limp. "Delaney, come on, my sweet little thing." He murmured. "I only did it for you."

"It hurt!" I didn't care if I screamed in his face. His strength became mine as I turned my head to look at him. "I felt worse than ever with everything she said."

"It was never worse than with Tanner." He reminded me. "I made a bad judgment, Delaney. I wanted to help you."

The only time I had dealt with Sasha Banks, I had come out on top. The first time was meeting Roman and Seth, both of whom helped me out. Then in the boutique, when she made those comments about me, I stood up to her. I stood up to her and won, even if she was made to look like the bad guy.

"Don't do that ever again." I gripped his forearm. "I don't want to go through that again. It's bad enough that AJ likes showing me off on his public Facebook account. I don't want to deal with words she used on me."

"I promised, I won't let that happen again." He pushed the hair from my face so that he could kiss the side of my head.

We looked at the door when there was a knock. I glanced at Finn and he released me. Straightening out my hair and my shirt, I went and opened the door.

Roman, Roman stood there.

"I heard you crying, Delaney. Are you okay?" He asked.

Of course, his room was basically across the hall from mine. He had changed rooms with Seth, so it he could have heard me in my little freak out mode.

I wiped at my eyes. "Yeah, I'm good." I said. "Now, right now I mean. I just, Finn told me something that I hated."

He looked behind me. Finn stood there with arms crossed, his gaze fixed on Roman.

"What?"

"You know the Sasha Banks problem I had?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"He fixed it up so she would say that stuff to me."

"Oh, I see." He said in a low voice.

"But, even though it pissed me off, I did come out with a stronger sense of self, of self worth. And you proved to be a nice guy for helping me with my dropped papers."

That slow grin came back, it spread up to Roman's gray eyes while he looked down at me.

"I'll leave you two to it." Finn announced. "But remember, we're all looking out for you, Del. Brothers have to watch out for their little sisters, to protect them." He rubbed my back. "That's all I was doing."

"Yeah, just go, Finn. I think Roman and I need to talk for a little bit." I wiped my eye again.

"I'm her Irish Bubba, remember that, Reigns." Finn said before walking out of the room.

"Yeah, I got it." The Samoan man said before he turned to me with raised eyebrows.

"Just a reminder of where we are as friends." I stepped back so he could walk in.

He stepped into the room and I closed the door behind him. Just as I was about ready to turn around to ask him a question, it was quickly forgotten.

What I did remember was his body flushed up against mine, pressing me into the door and his mouth on my. My hands were trapped between us, my fingers closed around his Adidas shirt and his knee was between my legs, nearly holding me off the floor. Ever smell receptor was firing off at the spice of his cologne, his fresh manly smell filled my nose, which entered into my lungs anytime I tried to breathe through my nose.

He bit my lip, and growled. His large hands speared their way through the strands of my hair, or what he could get to because my head was pressed so hard into the door that it was a wonder it didn't crack.

Just as sudden as that passionate kiss was, it was over. My mind whirled with electric impluses, the taste of Roman's tongue danced across mine as I continued to hold onto his shirt as if holding onto a life raft.

"Delaney, I'm so sorry for what I did." Roman said, his head pressed to mine was he leaned on his left arm over my head, using his right to push my hair back from my face.

"What did you do?" I asked like an idiot.

"Last night, what did I do that you didn't like?"

"I'm not yours." I answered.

But of course he would pull away at that. I missed the heat that his body covered mine with. His soft skin moved away from mine and I was able to stand on my own two feet.

"Is that what it was about? Because I said you were mine?"

"Yes." I looked down at his sneakers. "I was always someone's something, someone's wife, someone's sister. I just felt that I didn't belong to me anymore."

He took my chin in hand and forced me to look up.

"You won't be mine, if I'm not yours in return. Equal and united."

"We're not getting married, Roman. You made it sound like we are."

He laughed as I batted his hand on my face. "Yeah. But let me know what you want between us. I already know your brothers don't mind me being with you."

"So you did talk to AJ? He agreed that it was okay for you and me to be together?"

"I've talked to all of them, and they all agreed that I was worthy to have you as you are. That smile that lights up, those ocean blue eyes."

"Roman," I sighed.

But he continued. "The beauty that you are. I want you, but only if you will have me in return. A divorced man with a daughter back home, a heavy schedule and a more than average public image to uphold. You'll have to deal with all of that and then some."

He had a lot going for him, he had a lot on his plate. He had a lot of problems himself. I didn't see it. I only saw mine.

So I was just going to complicate it even more.

"No sex," I said. "Sex only makes things more uncomfortable. And this only stays within The Club, I don't want anyone outside our immediate group knowing." I said. "Just for right now, I just want to get to know you better, get to know your daughter and work on whatever attraction we have, that isn't sexual."

He didn't nod, he kissed me.

* * *

 **Well that took a turn I didn't expect. What did you guys think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Roman and I talked.

We talked in the hotel room, on the bed with his arm wrapped about my shoulders as we laid in the hotel bed. We talked about us, he talked about his daughter and his large ass family back home. Roman listened more to my life about being around wrestlers and wrestling.

"I was married when I met Finn." I said. "AJ wanted me to come to Japan to see him enter the Bullet Club. There was a large Bullet Club celebration, Finn was going into NXT and AJ was taking over leadership at the time." I picked up a piece of his hair and twirled it between my fingers. "Tanner didn't like me going but I went anyway."

"What happened? I have a feeling something happened."

"Finn flirted with me, nothing too dangerous. And then the pictures were posted of me and him, his arm around my shoulders and both of us looking all happy. AJ knew that there was nothing going on between Finn and me at the time. But that didn't mean Tanner wasn't. It was the first time that he had actually hit me."

I felt the rigid tension in Roman's arm as he stared at the ceiling. He'd stopped rubbing my arm.

"Then everything changed. It wasn't that I wasn't unfriendly towards anyone in my but I just stopped being me, for him. He didn't like me doing a lot of things, he just wanted me to be at home while he went out working in the Indy scene. I stopped talking to my brother, his wife, even my nieces and nephews, because to him they weren't real family. Mom was dead, Dad had passed a while ago as well, and Tanner made me believe that he was the only worth my time."

"How did you get back in touch with AJ?"

"We never lost touch is the first thing. I was always able to call him, as long as Tanner wasn't around. And then I learned that AJ brought the Bullet Club to ROH. The fact that Gallows had been a part of everything, he and I got close. Karl was there from the start with Finn, so they came with the package. I just gained more brothers and friends after that."

I sat up, leaned on my arm and looked over at Roman. He seemed to be thinking about what I had been talking about and it was a face that was set in stone. He licked his lips and I knew he was going to ask me the hard questions sooner or later.

"When I say it happened, I mean the event that changed my face." I said. "It's the reason why I hate storms, it's the reason why Finn and I are so close. He tried to kill me, Roman. He shot me in the knee to keep from running, all because I left the house to go see the show that both Finn and AJ were starring in. Then he bashed me with the butt of the gun to add insult to injury."

"Oh Babygirl, I didn't know how rough it was for you."

He reached up and rubbed my cheek with his thumb, going over that one horizontal scar just under my eye.

I shrugged. "Coming to think about things, I liked the way they came out. I may not be really religious, but maybe it brought me closer to the people that I really needed in my life. I need my brother's wholesome qualities, the goofballs to make me happy, Finn fits in there where I need it. And you," I sighed, placing my hand on his stomach, feeling his muscles tense.

"And me what?"

"You make me feel like my old self, before I married a man that nearly ended my life."

He reached out to me and pulled me down into a kiss.

Roman and I didn't have sex, we didn't need to. He held me as I laid over his body, both of us ending up falling asleep in this position. I slept really well, for having to wake up to the sound of my alarm going off.

I woke up with my head at the center of Roman's chest and a hard erection pressing into my thigh. But I was still somehow on top of Roman, one of his arms securely wrapped around my waist.

"What the hell is that?" Roman asked, turning his head so that he could kiss the side of my neck.

"It's the alarm for when I have to get ready for the Ceremony." I patted his head before I rolled off of him.

He laid there on the bed as I grabbed my phone off the night table. Charlotte and Naomi were going to be giving me another lovely makeover, this time ten times worse more than likely. Just as I shut off the phone there was a loud knock, a booming knock, at my door.

"I seem popular today." I mumbled as I stood up.

I had thought it was my brother or Wendy, having spent most of the day to themselves, but I was mildly if not outright amused to see Naomi with a large make up case with Charlotte. The blonde woman was smiling like an evil clown.

"Okay, Uce, you better be leaving. We have a lot of work to do." Naomi announced as she walked into the room, almost shoving me out of the way. "I don't want you seeing us get Delaney dolled up so you better go find Seth and hang out and do bro things."

"Really?" He got off the bed, looking down at Naomi and I.

"Yes, really. This is a woman bonding moment and you're ruining it." She said.

I didn't hide the smile on my face. Roman shook his head, leaned down and kissed the side of my head. "I'll see you later, Babygirl."

"Yeah. In a long later, I have a feeling." I replied.

Commense Beautifying Business, I thought as I watched Charlotte close the door behind Roman.

I sat in silent agony as my hair was curled, my face painted and Naomi trying to get press on nails on my fingers, something that my small stubby fingers really didn't appreciate. But sitting in that silence I was able to think clearly, think about what had gone down between me and Finn, gone on with me and Roman. During the time between being able to look, I typed up a text to my brother.

 **Me: Did you know Finn asked Sasha Banks to torment me?**

 **AJ: Yes.**

 **Me: You all are asses, you know that?**

It didn't take long to get a reply from Wendy.

 **Wendy: Only when it comes to you, Sissy.**

 **Me: I'm being tormented from every direction. I'm getting dolled up by Charlotte and Naomi. See you tonight.**

 **Wendy: See you, Delly.**

"What's with that look?" Naomi asked.

I replayed everything that happened. The lying from The Club, the fact that Sasha Banks was asked to torment me and how in a way I was still pissed with those guys.

"Roman didn't seem offended, for some reason." I glanced over at her.

"I don't think he would be. It sounds like something he, Seth and Dean would do wholeheartedly. They did it to Dean." There was a small smile on Naomi's face.

"Really?" I glanced at her because Charlotte was dealing with a hot hair curler in my hair.

"Trust me, when I first met Dean, he didn't do good with women. But when he met Renee Young, oh he was head over heels in love with her but too damn scared to do anything. So Seth befriended her, brought her around, let her hang out and Dean hated it. Roman had to finally talk some sense into him that they did it to help him out."

"Great, just great. More lying." I closed my eyes.

"There's lying for bad things, and then there is lying to help a friend out. I think you got the latter of the deal, and from the looks of things, you did come out all right. You're stronger and you have a great guy."

"Just as long as the relationship with the great guy stays within the group." I said.

"Don't worry, it won't leave this room." Charlotte said.

At least she was reliable when it came to keeping promises.

* * *

 **We're in the home stretch here, guys. Just hold on for a few more. Hope you enjoyed it this update, I know I did.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Just play along." Sami said.

He had met up with Charlotte, Naomi, Jimmy and Jey and I in the elevator. He looked great in his black suit, compared to my red and black dress. I swear, red was going to kill me. As my hair brushed up exposed upper back, I walked off the elevator with my arm looped with Sami's and his goofy ass grin had me fighting giggles on the way out.

Roman opened his mouth as we totally bypassed the group in the main hall of the hotel, me never looking at Roman straight on. Everyone there had a date, except for Finn, who would have to go on his own. And they watched Sami and I walk on by.

"Delaney, you better get back here, Babygirl." He called out to me.

"You don't own me, Roman." I responded and looked over my shoulder at him.

He smiled, shook his head and tugged at his cuffs. He looked great in a suit, something that I wasn't privy to witnessing ever. His hair was pulled back to the nape of his neck and he had trimmed his goatee. He was beyond yummy looking in that suit.

"And you need to lighten up." Sami responded, taking me back over to Roman. "You're so uptight, you should learn to relax."

I wasn't sure if he was telling me that or Roman, but it seemed like everyone in the group agreed with that statement.

"Oh, I see Kevin and his wife. I'm going to sit with them tonight. Scuse me," Sami dropped my arm and headed off to the other side of the hotel lobby. "Hey guys!"

"Are we all ready to go?" Karl's wife asked.

Wendy nodded. "Now that Delly was able to catch up."

"You look great, Del." Finn said, handing in his pockets, the naked smile playing on his face.

"She does, doesn't she?" Roman smiled.

The event was happening at a nearby venue to that of the Wrestlemania arena. It was still big and there were a lot of people there. Finn, Roman, Seth and I rode in one car together, the others found their own ways to the event.

"Have you been to a lot of these?" I asked.

"Quite a few." Roman replied.

When we had arrived, he did the same thing with me that Sami had done, he had my arm looped with his, but he had me closer to his side. We passed people, people I either never met or had never talked to. Then there were people I did know but I didn't know much about. I did see Vince McMahon there, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, of course they would be there. And then there was Shane McMahon, who had stopped Roman to talk to him.

I looked around, looking for my brother, for anyone that I knew. We had been told to go to a certain section, more on the floor of the venue closer to the stage. I glanced over to my right and I saw the familiar purple hair that was Sasha Banks. She was with a man, someone I didn't know, who were talking to Bayley. Bayley looked different in her pretty off the shoulder dark colored dress. Sasha's dress definitely matched her hair.

"I'll be right back." I said, patting Roman's arm.

I walked up to the purple haired woman, Bayley and the strange man I knew nothing about. Ignoring the thumping of my heart, I squared my shoulders and approached.

"Hey, Banks." I said, which caused her to whip around to look at me. "Just so you know you really look pretty."

"Uh, thanks." She took a step back.

"And to tell you that Finn told me everything." I said. "So, I'm not mad at you. Which sounds like a kindergarten way of saying it."

She rubbed her hands together, glancing at the man. "Look, I know you had to endure the crap that I said, I really am."

"Finn was just looking out for you." Bayley added.

I shrugged. "And sometimes I can look out for myself. But, thanks for helping me prove that I can still handle my own problems."

"If you could let Charlotte and Naomi know, they can spread the word that I'm not a total bitch, that would be great."

"I already told them. And maybe we can actually become friends after things settle down."

She nodded. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

I smiled and bid them farewell.

Roman waited for me and nodded when I came back. "Everything okay?" He glanced over my shoulder.

"Yeah, everything's good." I smiled. "So where are we sitting?"

He led me to the second row, and motioned for me to sit down. That was where I was for the night.

Here's a useful tip when bored at something like this, find something on stage to focus on and just watch. Like one of the presenters had an itchy nose as the wrestling legend spoke. She seemed to be bothered by something on stage, watching around her. Nothing bad happened though, which may have been a good thing.

Finally, the event was over, nearly two hours later and close enough to midnight. My lower limbs tingled

Roman's hand came to rest on my thigh, and he smiled at me. I smiled back and waited until people started to get up to leave around me. When I did, I noticed Baron Corbin pull a woman up from her seat by her elbow two rows back. He leaned down to say something in her face, and she ducked her chin and she smiled.

""What?" Roman asked.

"Nothing," I pushed my bangs from my face. "So, what are we going to do now? It's almost midnight?"

"It's up to you, Babygirl." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"How about we let our ladies choose," AJ said as he and Wendy came up to us. "What do you two want to do?"

I looked at Wendy and a slow smile spread out on her face. I nodded as I hugged Roman's arm.

"A moonlit walk." Wendy said. "Then dinner at an all night restaurant with a separate lounge so we can enjoy our time together. There's a place we've heard about but never had a pleasure of visiting the last time we had come to New Orleans."

"Since when have you been to New Orleans?" AJ asked as he looked down his nose at her.

"Remember about two years ago, you had the kids and I went out with some ladies. Well," Wendy swooped her eyes over at me. "We ended up here."

"In New Orleans? That weekend thing was a women's retreat here?" AJ asked.

"Well, I begged and begged your sister, seeing as her ex was out of the country. We had to spend time together some way. Mardi Gras was great."

"Mardi Gras?" Both men chorused.

Roman's arm dropped. "Why would you go to Mardi Gras?"

"I don't drink, I became the designated driver. It seems to be my role when anyone drinks heavily. And I didn't know Wendy could throw back that much in one night."

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything wrong."

"I trust you, Sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. "But I want to hear about your time here in New Orleans two years ago."

"Yeah, same here." Roman added.

I glanced back at where Corbin and that woman had been. I didn't see them anymore, considering that everyone was leaving for the night, we were one of the few still lingering.

"Mind if I join in or is this a couple's retreat," Finn said as he walked up with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Join the Club." AJ said.

"He can be our chauffeur." I smiled at Finn.

"Ha," Seth laughed as he approached while loosening his tie. "We all drove here together. We're stuck if we don't have a car."

"Ever tried public transit?" I asked the IC Champ.

His shoulders shook and he craned his neck like he'd chewed on tinfoil. "I want to get back to Iowa to drive my Lambo. Who needs a bus or taxi? Ever seen those self driving cars?"

We laughed. I leaned onto Roman, he held onto me and then we all headed out. There was no one stopping us, there was no chance of us being torn up on the inside.

We, as in Roman, Finn, AJ, Wendy, Seth and I, all ended up spending well after two in the morning eating, drinking and having a good time. Luke had settled in to talk to his girlfriend over Skype, Karl told us that he and his wife were in 'real' desperate need to be together, and that left the rest of us at a restaurant that didn't question Finn when he showed up with a small Lego kit while he waited for his meal.

"Oh, it's a lion." I said as I picked up a red colored brick to put it at the top of the toy.

He spun it around with his fingers. "Yeah." Then he sighed.

"Okay, what's up?" AJ asked as he leaned back in his seat with his hand on his beer glass.

We were sitting around a round table, a big table, with a large window behind AJ, Wendy and Seth. Finn, Roman and I were facing them but Finn seemed to be a little downtrodden.

"What?" Finn looked up.

"You're not your happy self." I said. "Is it the talk we had, again?"

"Something like that." He began to take the bricks apart.

Finn never took Legos apart, he always put them together. I watched him take the small little animal Lego figure apart, his eyes solely on it.

"Just being lonely, I guess." Finn said, his eyes never leaving the toy.

"You're not the only one, Man." Seth said. "I've screwed the pooch on that one." He took a drag of his drink.

"I," I sighed. "I guess it's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

When I didn't talk, Finn did. "Just say it Delaney," Finn said.

"Say what?" Roman asked.

"I had an affair with Finn when I was married." I looked at my hands.

Roman removed his hand from my thigh. Seth and AJ got quiet, but Wendy huffed a breath out.

"I had an affair shortly before my husband tried to kill me." I looked at Roman.

He didn't look at me.

* * *

 **Uh, oh.**

 **Maybe one more update before I end this. Fair warning, I have a lot of school work going on and I don't know when I'll be able to update.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I needed Roman to look at me, but he didn't say a word, he didn't touch me all throughout dinner. Finn didn't interact while Seth, AJ and Wendy stayed quiet.

We left the same way as we were at dinner. Quiet. There was so much quiet between us. All of us, no one even uttered a sigh. While I drove, with Finn up front. Every once in a while I would glance in the rear-view mirror to just see Roman's face. He only stared at the surroundings.

It was amazing at the little details of the carpet in the hotel hallway. Square lines reaching beyond view, reds and greens weaving over gray carpeting. It muffled the sounds of our footsteps. Seth had entered his room, Finn's room had been first along the way, while AJ and Wendy were on a different floor all together.

I stopped at the door to my room, the gray numbers eye level with me. The pressure on the back of my head was hot, and not because the air conditioner was off.

"Delaney," his voice mumbled behind me.

I put the keycard in the lock. I kept my head down.

"I want to sleep with you tonight."

I twisted around. "No."

He shook his head. "No, sex. Not that, Babygirl. I want to hold you tonight."

The door unlocked and I pushed it open. The dress was beginning to itch, like little nails digging into my spine. Roman's hand met with the center of my back and he edged me into the room, him following me. He closed the door with his foot. The heat intensified as I tossed that stupid little purse on a nearby table and reached down to get my shoes off.

"We'll need to talk about this, Delaney. Trust has to run both ways."

"I was hurting, Roman." I felt the dampness in my eyes flare to life. "I was hurting so bad that I needed pleasure, that I needed something that wasn't a threat, that wasn't going to hurt me all the time."

He took his jacket off, he started to undo his tie but his eyes fixated on me as he walked around the side of the bed. He toed off his nice shiny shoes, and dropped on the bed. I stood like a statue, hands clasped in front of me.

"Finn was there, in a time in my life where I was slowly starting to realize pain was not supposed to mean love, or affection. The first time we kissed, I'd come to Florida to see him. We kissed on the beach, at night after a hard match. I told him I didn't love Tanner anymore. I didn't know how to feel." Raindrop tears slid down my face, my throat almost raw from unshed emotions.

"Did AJ know about this?"

I nodded. "Is it strange that a devout Christian wanted his sister to be with another man even while she was married?" I asked.

Roman didn't say a word.

"We only had sex once. God, it was hot. Finn asked me if it was okay to touch me here." I ghosted my hand over my right breast. "I said yes. We were in his apartment because I knew Tanner was going to be gone for a month. He had been doing various European and Latin American shows so I came to see Finn, I had to after meeting him for the first time in Japan. I kept in contact through a second phone my husband didn't know about."

I closed my eyes, reliving that hot night with Finn. The words spilled forth, like lava out of a volcano. They didn't stop, I told every thing Finn showed me, everything a human body could do to find that pleasure.

"The shower was the best, he had me push him up against the wall, biting at his flesh. I screamed as I came, his fingers in my hair, his lips on my neck, us joined in that carnal ecstasy only written about in books."

Hands came to my hips, large fingers crumpling the fabric of my dress. I looked at Roman, his eyes were on me. A slight sheen of sweat was forming at the crest of his hairline.

"I take it you enjoyed the sex?"

I nodded at his question.

"And it was only one time?"

"Yes, before the incident. We tried having a real relationship after the divorce was finalized, but it just didn't feel the same. What we had before, it was what we both needed."

"I never stepped out of the marriage, not even while we were separated."

"Good for you."

"That was before you met me, Babygirl." He said. "That was long before you and I met. Now that I know what you went through, I can understand why you needed it."

"Finn was there, he stopped it." I said. "He'd just moved up to the main roster. He'd just gotten big in a big way when I told Tanner I wanted a divorce. The shows were going through Atlanta and Savannah Georgia. I decided to end it when he started yelling at me that I just wanted to sleep with someone from the WWE. I sent a text to Finn for help. He got there after the fifth time the gun hit me in the face and he took Tanner out."

"When he looks out for you, he really does look out for you."

I nodded. "I guess that's why he tricked me. He was always looking out for me, looking for what I needed. And I guess he was right when it came to you." I put my hand on Roman's shoulder. "AJ would never doubt Finn's judgment, would never doubt that I needed someone they could trust."

"Was Tanner a part of The Club before? It was something Finn said, He didn't last long in The Club."

I nodded. "He was arrogant, he wasn't a team player. You don't make fun of guys who were struggling. You respect everyone you work with. Tanner thought he was better than the rest, that he was going to be where they are now, but he never did."

"Oh."

I watched his eyes. Roman's eyes never left mine, never looked away.

"So you never had sex with Finn, after it was all over between you and your ex."

I shook my head. "No. There was a hot make out session, but it just didn't feel like when it happened the first time, that need wasn't there. I didn't need to feel safe, I was safe. I didn't need to feel pleasure because I wasn't in pain. And by then, I had gotten to know Finn a lot more than before. He became that brother, my Irish Bubba if you will, and I needed that in my life."

Roman stood up. "Do you need me in your life?"

"I," how could I answer that? How could he ask me that? "I crave you." I said. "But I don't want to jump that fast. I don't want to press my luck and you be gone. There's still parts of you that I need to know. Like your daughter."

"You'll get to meet her soon enough."

His hands went to the back of my dress. He tugged at the zipper, more and more of my back becoming exposed. But Roman never stopped looking at my face.

"Roman," I gripped the front of my dress, holding it up to keep from flashing him.

"Yes, or no, Delaney?" He said.

"What?"

"Yes, you will allow me to show you a passion that burns just below your skin." His thumb brushed my bare shoulder. "No, you won't have sex with me tonight. Either way, I just helped you with your dress problem."

Jack Hammer Heart, the pulse in my neck throbbed in time with the place at my core. My breathing hitched when I grabbed the front of Roman's shirt and pulled him to me.

When I had been with Finn, that hunger was there. He had ravished me in ways I didn't know. He'd done tricks with his mouth I had never experienced before in my life. With Roman it was different. Roman had force. His movements not as fluid and tortuously slow as Finn had taken me to the precipice of eroticism. Roman had force, a good force that burnt me.

"No," he growled as he pinned my hands over my head when he had me up against the wall. "Like this," he brought them to his head, forcing my fingers into his loose hair.

I held his lockes, finger scraping his scalp as I felt his hands handling me, forcing me into a better position. Roman growled into my shoulder, teeth nipping at my flesh as I felt his force pivot into me again and again. Over and over with that strength that was unbearably erotic and needing.

At one point, we went from wall to bed, to floor. The heat of his body hardly left mine. His hands either gripped my hips, jackhammer against my lower half, or caressing skin in the wake of exploration.

"Fucking touch me, Delaney," he demanded when we had been on the bed.

The explosion of sensations, the primal power invading places in me, consumed me. My hands found flesh, my head dug into the pillow, there was a want and a need the was there to take over me. Even when my lower half was pulled from the bed, my heels dug into thick thighs as something snapped in side me.

My vision pinpointed and then went back, mouth gaping open as ever sense blended into one. Heat exploded at an atomic level that Finn never brought me to, that I never had in my life. The air left me for what seemed like eternity, and then I fell.

My back hit the bed first, then the overwhelming sensation of cold mixed with warmth covered me. Something rough scraped my neck, a tongue licked at the sweat that gathered on my collarbone.

"Babygirl," Roman, that was Roman's voice.

Large arms pulled me into more hard body, the cool sheet was pulled over us. I moved to my side, facing away from him because of how little electric sparks seemed to dance across my skin everywhere that his body touched mine.

"Did I hurt you? Did I scare you?" He traced a circle pattern on my shoulder.

A bird sounded from my lips. No, more like a cat. I turned my head, hand finding the side of his head as he rested behind me. Roman kissed my palm.

"I am not scared of you, Roman." I looked at him. "You treated me better than any lover, ex or otherwise."

"I don't want you to ever be scared of me."

"I don't think I have to worry about that, now that you're a part of The Club." He smiled at me as a response.

I turned back around, his hand moved to my hip and then my stomach. It stayed there the entire night that we shared the bed together.

Maybe there would be more of those moments to come for Roman and I.

Now that he was a part of The Club, maybe I could find my old self again.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked this one update. I didn't want to go explicit sex, it's a style I was working on and am working on for another story that is in the works for when I finish this one.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

 **Elaina Mullins**

I had seen Finn Bàlor talking to Roman Reigns and his group of friends at the hotel before the Hall of Fame Ceremony. When Delaney Monroe showed up with Sami Zayn, it was funny to see the interaction between them when it seemed like Sami and Delaney was walking off together.

"God, can you you believe those people?" I looked over at the superstar that I was PAing for.

Baron Corbin stood with his shoulder up against the wall, his nice black suit wrinkling more than it had before. Baron made it very clear that he didn't like black tie affairs, as the Hall of Fame Ceremony was one.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked, looking down at my phone to figure out what Baron needed to do for the next day.

"You haven't been here long enough to know that they are a bunch of stuck up bitches. Just because they were famous long before the rest of us were."

Us being him and Corey Graves. Corey was obnoxious, that much was for sure. But I only worked when Baron did, and he had been nice to me when I started as his PA.

"You're still a great performer." I said, pushing my Renee Young style hair out of my face.

"Thanks, that means a lot, Elaina."

I felt a hand on my back and I looked up at Baron. He was smiling at me, something that often made my insides twitch. He hardly ever did that, he hardly ever smiled. Everything was so important and he did his best but that was it. There had been only a handful of times when I had met that smile.

"I'll meet you there. Afterwards I need to ask you a question." Baron said.

"Sure, I'll be there."

The only reason why Baron and I weren't riding together was because I agreed to take a ride with Jenna, a production assistant for SmackDown Live.

Baron had left and I stood there waiting for my friend to show up. I got an update about the match Baron would have been in and I was trying to conduct text to him to tell him but something came up.

No, it was someone.

"Hi." I glanced up. At least unlike with Baron I didn't have to really crane my neck up to look.

I hadn't realized that Finn Bàlor was standing in front of me. I opened my mouth but ended up taking a step back.

"I don't think I've seen you around." He said, his head tilting to the right.

"I mainly work over on SmackDown Live." I said, pushing my hair out of my face again.

"I'm Finn."

"I know who you are. I'm Elaina Mullins." I held my hand out to him.

His hand was rough but of course it was. He worked out to keep his body in that sculpted shape. His thumb rested on the back of my hand for a bit too long, I had to pull away and force myself not to shake my hand on the feel where his hand covered mine.

"Are you going to the Hall of Fame Ceremony?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." I nodded, feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"Did you need a ride? You could join us."

I shook my head, which resulted in my hair falling in my face again. "No, I'm waiting for a friend. We're riding out together." I pushed my hair from my face, trying to tuck it behind my ear.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around, yeah?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." I said.

He smiled that million watt smile that was infectious, that I offered my own in return. Finn waved and then followed the group he was with outside. I only had to wait a few moments because Jenna showed up.

"Were you just talking to Finn Bàlor?" Jenna asked. "Please tell me that what I saw was you and Finn Bàlor talking."

"Yeah, I was. I mean we were." I sighed. "Too bad I'm stuck on SmackDown Live and he's resting comfortably over on Raw."

"I know. You must be blessed to be talking to him."

"I'm not blessed. I'm not blessed with height, that's for sure."

I may have had Renee Young hair, but was even smaller than Alexa Bliss. I was blessed with the short end of the stick, and then again, the rest of my life hadn't been that blessed.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." I looked over at my friend.

The night went by unenthusiastically with Baron Corbin. He and Corey sat on either side of me, both bored out of their minds. I felt itchy in my dress and I felt small even compared to Corey. Jenna, bless her, had been sitting directly behind Finn for the night. She caught my attention when the crowd stood up to clap, biting her lip and nodding her head at the black haired man with the million dollar smile.

"Hey, Elaina, come out with me." Baron said.

"Shouldn't you rest up for the show tomorrow? I mean, it's almost today." I said as we stood up.

He leaned down to my level. "Because I want the company of a beautiful woman tonight."

If my face got hotter, it would have melted off. He smiled at me, one of those rare smiles I seemed to have been getting lately.

"Okay." I nodded as my gaze landed on his hand holding mine.

I went to look for Jenna, but the only thing I caught was the look of Finn Bàlor. I didn't register what his look was as Baron led me away by the hand.

Maybe my life was going to turn around for once. That would be nice.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this story, I couldn't think of something without starting over on a new one. I'm working on my first Finn/Oc story, but will keep with the same theme as this one had. I don't know when it will be up but I'll try. I'm still stuck with school work and a major paper due by the end of the month.**


End file.
